Pokemon : Cursed
by Crayonne the story teller
Summary: Ou comment détourner le monde merveilleux de pokémon pour en faire une histoire flippante. Ancolie est une jeune fille sans histoires qui fini par recevoir une lettre de son père qui a disparut il y a trois ans… Seule, elle va partir à sa recherche.
1. Introduction à la lecture

**POKEMON : CURSED**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir choisi de lire cette fanfiction.

Il s'agit d'un défi que je me suis lancé : écrire une histoire flippante dans le monde merveilleux de Pokémon. Certaines scènes sont susceptibles de heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, si vous êtes de ceux là, je ne peux que vous conseiller de passer votre chemin.

Si vous êtes encore là à lire c'est mots, c'est que vous avez décidé de continuer, libre à vous.

L'univers de Pokémon appartient à Nintendo. Ancolie et ses amis m'appartiennent (on peut dire ça comme ça ?).

Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une excellente lecture.

_Crayonne_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**La lettre de celui qui me manquait**

_Je t'écris cette lettre car je sais que tu la liras et que tu me croiras._

_Et bien, par où vais-je donc pouvoir commencer ?_

_Savais tu qu'il existait des pokémon maudits ? J'en ai été moi-même surpris d'apprendre ça._

_Un vieillard de Lavanville m'en vaguement parlé avant de disparaître mystérieusement._

_Imbécile comme je suis, j'ai donc décidé de partir à la recherche de ce fameux pokémon._

_Sache, ma fille, que rien n'est impossible dans ce monde qui est le nôtre._

_Mais tu sais, ma petite Ancolie, que je ne risque pas de rentrer à la maison tout de suite._

_Où il faudrait tout d'abord que mes recherches aboutissent. C'est un dur métier…_

_Reste auprès de ta maman et ne t'aventure pas sur les mêmes chemins que moi._

_Tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts._

_Ton papa qui t'aime_

_(Signature illisible)_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles de mon père. Il était partit, comme tout bon scientifiques, à travers le monde, afin de faire des recherches au sujet des Pokémon.

Sa spécialité était les Pokémon de type Ténèbres et Spectres.

Il adorait ces bestioles bizarres qui étaient capable d'utiliser des techniques toutes aussi bizarres. Et ce lien si particulier qui les liait à ce mon père appelait « l'autre monde », celui dont personne ne revenait jamais.

Quand il m'en parlait je me contentais d'acquiescer silencieusement et de hausser les épaules : pour moi, il n'y avait rien après la mort. C'est tout, nous disparaissons. Dans les ténèbres peut être, mais nous disparaissons. Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout.

Mais mon père y croyait dur comme fer, et il est partit faire toutes ses recherches. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, quand il aurait finit. Mais il n'a jamais dit quand.

Et cela fait trois ans.

Je me rappellerais toute ma vie du jour de son départ.

Il s'était levé très tôt, beaucoup plus tôt que ma mère qui elle, dormait encore au fond de son lit. Moi, j'ai entendu du bruit, et je suis descendue dans le salon, et je l'ai vu.

Une dernière fois.

Il était prêt à partir. Il n'avait prévenu personne. Et le fait que je me suis retrouvée debout face à lui, je crois bien que ça ne lui a pas plu. Il m'avait regardé d'un air grognon, alors j'avais fait pareil, de mon regard le plus noir possible.

Il a éclaté de rire.

Même en fronçant les sourcils, même en grognant, même en grinçant des dents, je ne pouvais pas avoir l'air bien méchante. Il se chargea de me le rappeler avant de me dire qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

C'était la dernière fois que je voyais mon père.

Pendant les trois années qui suivirent, jamais il ne nous avait passé un coup de téléphone, ni à moi, ni à ma mère. Jamais il n'a tenté de nous joindre par un quelconque moyen. Il n'a jamais écrit de lettre.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce matin là, c'est ma mère qui est venue me réveiller. Elle avait ouvert en grand les rideaux de ma chambre, laissant le soleil m'aveugler.

Le soleil.

Le printemps était bien entamé, et bientôt ce serait l'été. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir le soleil me tapant sur le crâne toute la journée, j'en avais déjà la migraine.

« Il est temps de te lever Ancolie ! Tu ne vas pas traîner au lit toute la journée ! »

Ca, c'est ma mère. Depuis que mon père à disparut, elle est toujours sur mon dos. Elle n'est pas méchante, juste un peu collante. Comme toute les mamans je suppose.

Je me suis cachée sous ma couverture, puis je l'ai entendue grogner un peu avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je ne retirais la couverture que lorsque j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle était repartie. Le soleil m'aveugla un peu, mais c'était, c'est un peu bizarre à expliquer, rassurant, de sentir sa chaleur.

Je dis que mon père est bizarre, mais moi je crois bien ne pas être mieux des fois.

Rapidement, je sortit de mon lit bien douillet, jetant la couverture par-dessus. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. J'enfilais rapidement quelques vêtements sortis en hâte de mon armoire et, étrangement, je me retournais pour regarder ma chambre comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.

Décidemment, je n'étais pas du tout dans mon assiette aujourd'hui.

Ancolie, quinze ans. C'est tout.

Souvent on me demandait ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Mais je ne le savais pas moi-même, alors je ne répondais pas.

Devenir un dresseur pokémon ? Jamais. Pas que je détestais les pokémon, je les trouvais mignons pour certains, assez impressionnant pour d'autres. Non, c'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Quand à ceux qui me parlais de la fameuse ligue pokémon, je les arrêtais tout de suite : je ne voulais même pas en entendre parler.

Je voulais juste devenir quelqu'un de normal, et faire la même chose que ma mère : vendre des fleurs.

C'est elle qui m'a donné mon nom. Ancolie. Il s'agit d'un nom de fleur. Une fleur aimant le soleil, attirant les oiseaux. Une fleur aux couleurs vives. Je dois dire que contrairement à cette fleur, je n'ai vraiment rien de joli. Je dirais même que je fais peur !

Ah, il y aurais peu être quelque chose en y repensant : mes yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus comme des saphirs. Et c'est tout. Le reste est bien quelconque pour une fille dont le nom est Ancolie. Des cheveux longs, oui, mais couleur cuivre. Une peau blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Des allumettes en guise de jambes et de bras. Y'a franchement mieux non ?

Je sortais donc de ma chambre, quand ma mère m'appela du salon. Elle hurlait que c'était urgent, que le postier avait un colis pour moi, que ça venait de mon père.

Ni une ni deux je descendais les escaliers quatre par quatre et me retrouvais dans le salon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf.

Il y avait un colis, et une lettre, que ma mère me tendit puisque tout cela m'était adressé. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe rapidement, et je dévorais chaque mot que mon père m'adressait. Bien entendu, je n'en avais pas compris la moitié, et il parlait encore de ces pokémon maudits, mais je m'en fichais.

Il était vivant, quelque part.

Et il fallait que je le retrouve.

« Il t'a envoyé ce colis aussi ma chérie. Tu veux l'ouvrir maintenant ? »

C'était un petit carton, bien scotché. Dessus, mon nom, mon adresse. C'était encore l'écriture de mon père. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

« Pas tout de suite maman. Je l'ouvrirais plus tard. »

Je l'ouvrirais plus tard.

Tu parles. J'ai toujours été très curieuse, et ma mère me répétait sans cesse que c'était un très vilain défaut. Défaut ou pas, quoi qu'il en soit, je sortit dans notre jardin avec ma boite.

Une fois j'avais été à Floraville avec maman pour aller chercher des baies et des graines. Et la ville était magnifique. Mais lorsque je voyais notre jardin, je me disais que Floraville, franchement, ce n'était rien du tout à côté.

Il y avait des fleurs partout, et leurs parfums m'enivraient. J'adorais cet endroit. Je voulais vivre ici, à Verchamps, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Vendre des fleurs, et vivre, tout simplement.

Je ne savais pas que mon rêve serait à ce point chambouler par cette lettre de mon père.

Je m'installais à l'ombre d'un arbre, et après avoir tourné la boite en carton dans tout les sens, je me décidais enfin à l'ouvrir.

Une pokeball.

Et une petite enveloppe.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe. C'était toujours l'écriture de mon père. Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles cette écriture. Il y avait juste quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite.

_**Ce n'est qu'un outil. Utilise le et jette le dans le lac Savoir quand tu n'en auras plus besoin.**_

Vraiment, c'était très bizarre. Surtout venant de mon père. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il traitait ce pokémon d'outil. Mais d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce pokémon dans cette pokeball ?

Je frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant.

Connaissant mon père, il avait dû trouver un de ses pokémon préférés et me l'envoyer. Mais assez bizarrement, je n'avais pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. De toute façon, il fallait que je lui ramène. C'était le sien, et j'étais bien incapable d'utiliser un pokémon.

Une fois, mon père a cru bon de m'offrir un pokémon. Il pensait que j'allais devenir dresseur, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était un Cornebre.

Le problème, c'est que j'en avais une peur bleue et j'en faisais même des cauchemars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me terrifiait. Pourtant il n'avait rien de méchant. Au contraire.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Alors mon père à récupéré le pokémon, et il l'a gardé pour lui. Ce jour là, il avait l'air déçut.

Le soleil brillait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée ce jour là. Je remontais très vite dans ma chambre et je savais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.

J'avais prit mon sac. Je l'avais vidé de tout ce qui était inutile et j'étais descendue en trombe dans la cuisine.

Je fouillais rapidement dans les placards, bourrant mon sac de cookies, de brioches, de gâteaux secs et d'une grande bouteille d'eau. Je fourrais la pokeball et les lettres de mon père avec.

Ma mère était au magasin à cette heure ci. Rapidement, je lui griffonnais un mot d'explications, que j'accrochais sur le frigidaire avec un aimant en forme de cœur. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne s'inquiéterait pas comme une dingue. De toute façon, je serais rapidement de retour.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais très fort en prenant la direction de la sortie de Verchamps. La route 213 m'ouvrait grand les bras, et avec elle, son lot de rencontre imprévues et de problèmes. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Sur la route**

L'air était frais. Je me sentais plutôt bien ici. De la verdure à volonté, des fleurs odorantes, des arbres fruitier. Et je n'avais pas marché une heure.

Souvent il m'arrivait de sortir de Verchamps pour me promener aux alentours. Et à chaque fois que je me faisais attraper par ma mère, elle me passait un de ses savons. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle pensera quand elle comprendra que je suis partie. Et surtout, qu'elle ce qu'elle me réservera comme punition quand je rentrerais...

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je sortis un cookies de mon sac. J'adore les cookies. Ils peuvent être au chocolat, au caramel, avec des morceaux de noix ou de la vanille, très franchement, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J'adore ça et je pourrais en manger jusqu'à en être malade.

Le soleil me réchauffe de sa douce chaleur. Si je ne devais pas rendre cette pokéball, je me serais bien fait un pique nique ici. Peut être quand je reviendrais, avec mon père.

Non... En fait je devrais laisser tomber cette idée.

Les sorties en famille, ce n'est pas vraiment le truc de mon père. Je dirais même que c'est sa bête noire en fait. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé ce que maman lui avait trouvé de si bien pour qu'elle finisse par l'épouser. J'ai du lui poser la question, une fois. Je crois bien qu'elle m'avait envoyé balader.

"On ne pose pas ce genre de questions à sa mère !"

Mais bien sûr.

J'avais tenté de la poser à mon père aussi. Mais il avait l'art et la manière de détourner la conversation comme ce n'est pas permis. En lui posant la question, je me suis retrouvée à écouter ses déblatérations sur les pokémon spectres. Comment avait-il réussit à passer ainsi du coq à l'âne ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ce qui était sûr et certain, c'est que si mon père était un pokémon, "détournement de conversation" serait son attaque préférée.

Je voyais quelques pokémon non loin du chemin. Il y avait quelques Aspicots qui étaient repartit en me voyant, deux Chenipans se battaient pour quelques feuilles, et des Papillusions voletaient près des fleurs.

Si j'avais été un dresseur, je pense que je ne me serais pas gênée pour les capturer. Mais je ne serais pas dresseur, jamais. Je trouvais ça un peu égoïste de capturer des créatures qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Et pire encore, les entraîner pour se battre contre leurs congénères. Non, vraiment, c'était cruel.

En y repensant, il y avait de grandes chances pour que j'en rencontre, des dresseurs pokémon. Mais aussi des personnes qui voulaient devenir champions de la ligue Sinnoh. La ligue ! Quelle bonne blague. A Verchamps, déjà qu'on n'était pas beaucoup d'enfants, mais cette histoire de ligues les as tous fait partir sur les routes. Et si certains sont revenus bredouilles, d'autres n'avaient pas eut cette chance.

Odette était partie il y a deux ans. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Ses parents lui avaient offert un Tiplouf pour son anniversaire. Assez bizarrement, Tiplouf ne me faisait pas peur. Au contraire. J'adorais ce pokémon. Et Odette aussi.

Ils formaient une sacrée paire tout les deux.

Et un jour, Odette à décidé de participer au championnat de la ligue Sinnoh. Elle était partie, avait l'accord de ses parents, Tiplouf à ses côtés. Je lui avait fait promettre de m'écrire aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait, et on avait décidé de faire une grande fête si elle réussirait. On n'avait treize ans toutes les deux, et des rêves plein la tête.

Des gamines qui n'y connaissaient rien à la vie surtout.

Je suis restée à Verchamps, attendant désespéramment des nouvelles d'Odette. J'ai finit par en avoir de ses nouvelles, oui. Mais jamais je n'ai reçut les lettres promises. Jamais.

Odette avait été retrouvée, quelques mois après son départ, au fond d'un ravin, sur le mont Couronné. Elle avait été tellement meurtrie qu'elle en était méconnaissable. Beaucoup pensent que c'était un bête accident, qu'elle a voulut franchir le mont Couronné par ses propres moyens, qu'elle a glissé et qu'elle s'est tuée.

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui s'est passé.

La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'elle était morte en tentant de réaliser son rêve. La ligue Sinnoh ne verrait jamais Odette avec son Tiplouf. D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, son Tiplouf n'a jamais été retrouvé. Il a dû s'enfuir, et retrouver la liberté.

En tout cas, il doit être heureux là où il est maintenant.

Et il n'y avait pas que Odette qui n'était pas revenue. Il y avait aussi Alvin, et son petit frère Nico. Ils étaient partit ensemble avec leurs pokémon respectifs, un Kaiminus et un Marill. Personne ne les as jamais revu non plus. Ils étaient partit quelques semaines avant Odette, mais pire, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Est ce qu'ils ont trouvé la mort bêtement eux aussi ? Est ce qu'ils sont trop occupés pour écrire à leurs parents et les rassurer ? Je ne crois pas...

Ils doivent être morts tout les deux. Un jour peut être, on retrouvera leur corps, coincé dans un quelconque ravin ou fossé, à moitié dévorés par les vers, et leurs parents pleureront toutes les larmes de leur corps. C'est la seule issue possible pour eux, j'en ai bien peur.

En y repensant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dresseurs de pokémon qui sont venus défier Lovis, le champion de l'arène de Verchamps. Et sur ceux qui sont venus, je n'en ai pas vu repartir un seul avec le badge Palustre.

Repenser à tout cela me fait frissonner. J'avais peur à présent.

Il me suffisait tout simplement de me retourner et de prendre le chemin inverse, de rentrer à la maison et de rejoindre ma mère. Mais non. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me poussait à continuer. Je ne savais même pas quel pokémon mon père m'avait envoyé. Je ne le savais pas, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le savoir.

Je sortis la Pokéball de ma poche pour la regarder d'un peu plus près. Une simple Pokéball, rouge et blanche. Sûrement un pokémon spectre ou ténèbre.

Sûrement.

Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force ou le courage d'utiliser ce pokémon. Et je ne sais pas plus si je réussirais à lui donner des ordres comme tout bon dresseur pokémon.

Je ne voulais pas être dresseur, mais pour ce voyage, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas le choix si l'occasion s'en présentait. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un père en savait tellement que j'avais été bercé depuis ma plus tendre enfance par ses déblatérations sur les pokémon.

J'en étais à mon troisième ou quatrième cookies déjà. Il fallait que je me calme et que je ne finisse pas le paquet d'une seule traite. J'avais un peu d'argent de poche, mais ce n'était vraiment qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Je rangeais donc le paquet dans mon sac avant d'y sortir une carte. J'avais toujours une carte sur moi, parce que mon sens de l'orientation était réputé pour être inexistant. Je me trouvais donc sur la route 213. Si je continuais, je finirais par tomber sur la route 210. C'est du côté de cette dernière que se trouve le lac Courage.

Je voulais y faire un détour, quitte à perdre un peu de temps.

Le lac Courage était un rempli d'eau. Mais c'était il y a un paquet d'année. Aujourd'hui, en guise de lac, ce ne sont que des eaux peu profondes et boueuses. Je n'ai jamais su comment le lac Courage avait finit par être asséché.

J'y avais été plusieurs fois, petite, accompagnant mon père pour ses recherches dont il ne cessait de me rabattre les oreilles. Savoir ce qui avait pu se passer pour le le lac soit asséché ainsi devait le titiller, parce que nous y sommes revenus plusieurs fois. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais eut la réponse. Il me parlait d'un pokémon soit disant légendaire qui aurait pour être à la cause de ce problème. Un certain Créfadet d'après lui. Mais même si j'était encore une enfant, je n'avais jamais cru à ses sornettes de pokémon légendaires. Tout comme cette histoire de pokémon maudits. C'était complètement idiot de sa part.

Mais il était comme ça, et personne n'aurait pu le changer.

Rapidement, en continuant mon chemin, la verdure laissa la place à quelques bâtiments que je contournais rapidement. Il y avait des gens aussi, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre du temps ici. Je préférais le perdre au lac Courage, à ressasser le passé. J'étais concentrée sur ma carte, essayant de ne pas perdre le nord. La route 214 se trouvait non loin de là. Je me précipitais donc d'un pas rapide dans cette direction.

La route 214. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on avait décidés de nommer les routes par des simples numéros. Personnellement, si on avait appellé la route 213 "route des marais", "route de Verchamps", ou "route Palustre", ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. En plus, j'aurais trouvé ça joli. Et je suis sûre et certaine que je ne serais pas la seule à penser ça.

Un panneau indiquait que le lac Courage ne se trouvait pas très loin. Je laissais donc tomber la route 214 pour le moment.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Rencontre au lac Courage**

Le lac Courage était toujours aussi asséché quand j'étais arrivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'espérais quand même que ce n'étais pas le cas. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Il représentait pas mal de souvenirs pour moi. Des souvenirs avec mon père.

Je le revoyais faire ses calculs bizarres, prendre des échantillons pour les ramener à la maison, et il ramenait toujours quelques livres avec lui. Moi, j'en profitais surtout pour m'amuser.

Je cherchais des trésors, je creusais dans ce qui avait été autrefois un lac, ramassant quelques galets colorés et d'autres coquillages sans grande importance. Ca m'amusait, c'est tout. J'en ramenais toujours à la maison, au grand désespoir de ma mère.

Il n'y avait personne par ici. Déjà à l'époque, à partir du moment ou le lac s'est retrouvé sans eau, plus personne ne venait. Je trouvais ça dommage, car malgré ça, l'endroit gardait un peu de son charme.

Je m'asseyait un peu à l'ombre d'un arbre et sortit ma carte. La région de Sinnoh n'était pas très grande, mais je ne voulais pas me perdre. Et me connaissant, moi et mon superbe sens de l'orientation... Ma prochaine étape allait donc être Voilaroc. Je ferait une pause en arrivant là bas puis je prendrais les routes 215 et 210 afin de rejoindre Céléstia. C'était le chemin le plus rapide que je pouvait prendre. Bien entendu, à ce moment là, je n'étais au courant de rien...

Je rangeais ma carte dans mon sac, et sortit ma bouteille d'eau pour boire un peu. J'avais soif et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Ca pour faire chaud, il faisait chaud.

Je me demandais souvent quelles étaient les créatures qui habitaient ce lac avant la catastrophe. Des pokémons, c'était sûr, mais lesquels ?

Je laissais donc mon esprit vagabonder au rythme de mes questions inutiles, quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

"Hey ! Regardez ! Y'a une fille ici !"

Je me retournais vivement et aperçut trois garçons. Ils étaient plus âgés que moi, et semblaient être des dresseurs en vadrouille à voir les Pokéball attachés à leurs ceintures. Ils en avaient chacun deux. Leurs regards étaient des plus étranges. Ils me regardaient comme si... Comme si ils allaient me manger !

Mais je retirais rapidement cette idée de ma tête : sérieusement, il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées toutes faites !

Le premier des garçons était grand. Il devait me dépasser d'au moins une vingtaine de centimètres. Si ce n'était plus... Il avait des cheveux longs, retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval. Ils brillaient dans la lumière avec leur couleur dorée. Son regards bleu était posé sur moi, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'appellerais un regard bienveillant.

Le second, à l'inverse, était petit. Il devait faire ma taille. De grosses lunettes cachaient son regard, et je ne pouvais savoir où se posaient ses yeux à cet instant. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et très bruns battaient le rythme du vent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sentiment sur son visage. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, et à part lui, qui le savait ?

Le dernier était grand. Moins que le premier, mais il me dépassait largement. Son sourire carnassier me faisait peur. Et son regard noir aussi. Il avait une coupe obole, couleur ébène.

Je frissonnais.

"T'es dresseuse de pokémon ?"

C'était la voix du premier. La même que tu à l'heure. Je secouais négativement la tête, peu rassurée. Le second me demanda :

"Tu participes à la ligue Sinnoh ?"

Seconde réponse négative. Il continua.

"On vient de la région Jotho, d'un patelin paumé. Bourg Géon. Mais tu ne dois pas connaître. Tu rates rien de toute façon..."

Je m'étais relevée, doucement. J'allais prendre mon sac quand le grand m'attrapa les poignets. J'étais tétanisée. Avec un grand sourire, il s'adressa à ses amis.

"Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusés. Et malheureusement pour toi ma jolie, tu vas en faire les frais !"

J'avais peur. Je voulais mourir, là, tout de suite. Me cacher sous terre et ne plus revenir à la surface. Je voulais que tout cela ne soit qu'un vilain cauchemar, que ce ne soit qu'un simple rêve, que je me réveille.

Mais non.

C'était la triste réalité.

Je fus violement rejeté au sol, et le grand me tenait toujours les poignets. Le petit s'était rapproché et me maintenait les jambes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi et je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Je ne voulais pas !

Je repensais à cet instant à ma mère, qui devait être morte d'inquiétude, à mon père, que je ne reverrais jamais, à mes amis, à Odette...

Je ne voulait pas finit comme Odette, morte. Retrouvée dans un fossé, sans vie. Je ne voulais pas ! Non !

"Tiens la bien, elle s'agite cette garce !"

Le troisième fouillait dans mon sac. Il vida tout son contenu par terre et la Pokéball roula sur le sol.

"La vilaine ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans son sac les mecs ! Elle est dresseuse en fait !"

C'était la Pokéball que papa m'avait envoyé. Quand j'ai vu ce garçon la prendre dans sa main, j'ai commencé à pleurer.

"Faut la punir cette vilaine menteuse ! Et je sais quelle punition la fera regretter !"

Le troisième lâcha ma Pokéball sur le sol. Elle roula près de ma jambe. Je continuais à me débattre, espérant... Mais espérant quoi ?

Il s'approchait de moi maintenant. Un large sourire illuminait son visage et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme un prédateur qui allait dévorer sa proie. De ses mains, il déboutonna doucement son pantalon.

"Je vais te faire passer l'envie de mentir. T'as intérêt à savoir utiliser ta langue petite garce !"

Je tremblais de peur. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. J'allais être le jouet de ces trois types. Et une fois qu'ils auraient finit, qu'est ce qu'ils feraient de moi ? Ils me tueraient ? J'allais être enterrée quelque part, ou pire encore, balancée dans la vase et la boue du lac Courage, sans espoir que quelqu'un me retrouve un jour.

Les seuls mots qui me traversaient l'esprit à cet instant étaient que j'allais mourir. J'allais mourir misérablement. J'allais mourir après que ces trois brutes me soient passées dessus pour se soulager. J'allais mourir parce que j'avais été stupide d'entreprendre ce voyage. J'allais mourir parce que j'avais été idiote.

Je fermais les yeux, ce fut le noir complet.

Le noir et les ténèbres qui m'envahissaient. Le froid et la mort qui m'attendaient.

Ce n'était pas désagréable. Si c'était ça de mourir, alors c'était apaisant. Je me rappelais des bons moments que j'avais passé avec maman et papa, et Odette. J'allais rejoindre Odette.

La mort m'emportait dans ses bras, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, c'était pour m'apercevoir que les trois dresseurs étaient à terre. Ma vue était encore brouillée. Je me relevais donc doucement afin de ne pas tomber.

Mais mes jambes me lâchèrent au moment ou je regardais tout autour de moi.

Les trois garçons étaient à terre, d'accord, mais dans quel état !

Je rendis le peu que j'avais avalé, les larmes montaient et un hoquet de dégoût me prit à la gorge. Ils étaient morts. Ils avaient été tués. Pire que ça : ils avaient été massacrés.

Le grand gisait à terre, la gorge à moitié sectionnée. Son regard était vide à présent. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa gorge, comme si, dans les dernières minutes de sa vie, il avait cherché à arrêter l'hémorragie fatale.

Le petit était un peu plus loin. Il avait apparemment essayé de s'enfuir et une énorme entaille verticale traversait son dos. Son visage inexpressif était tourné vers la terre.

Le dernier avait carrément été décapité. Sa tête avait roulée non loin de son corps, et il abordait toujours un large sourire.

C'était ignoble. Je ramassait rapidement mes affaires et les remettaient dans mon sac. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : fuir cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

Je me relevais très vite, mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je crus même q'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais mise à courir vers la route 214, voulant échapper à cet enfer, à ce mauvais rêve. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. J'avais trop peur de les revoir, baignant dans leur sang. Rien qu'a cette idée, je manquait de vomir à nouveau et dû ralentir ma cadence. Le problème, c'est que ça ne loupa pas : je m'arrêtais une fois arrivée à la route 214, me maintenait à un arbre pour ne pas tomber et me remis à vomir le peu qu'il restait. Une voix retentit derrière moi.

"Est ce que ça va ?"


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Dean et la ligue Sinnoh**

"Est ce que ça va ?"

Une voix de garçon. Je tremblais à nouveau avant de me tourner vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon plus grand que moi, aux cheveux courts et blonds, ébouriffés dans tout les sens. Deux grands yeux couleurs chocolat, brillants dans la lumière du soleil. Une peau légèrement brune, qui faisait honte à mon teint de cachet d'aspirine.

Je tremblais malgré tout. J'avais peur. Je venais de passer un très mauvais moment avec trois types, et un quatrième apparaissait devant moi après le massacre des autres. Je reculais, prête à partir en courant.

"Mais tu saignes !"

Il montra mon bras gauche en disant cela. Je regardais : c'était vrai. En tombant ou en me débattant, je ne sais plus trop, je m'étais fait une vilaine coupure. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais ça saignait quand même. Je n'avais rien dans mon sac pour ce genre de choses.

Le garçon enleva son sac à dos. Il était énorme et bourré à craquer ! Il en sortit un bandage et du désinfectant.

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Il s'approcha de moi mais je reculais, ce qui le surpris.

"Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais."

Je décidais donc de lui faire confiance. Il était seul, et si jamais il essayait quoi que se soit, je pense que j'aurais réussit à prendre la fuite après lui avoir asséné un gros coup dans les valseuses. Je lui tendais donc mon bras. Je dis mon bras mais on aurait plutôt dis une allumette tellement il était fin.

La brûlure du désinfectant m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Très vite, il déroula le bandage autour de mon bras. Il avait déjà dû faire ça par le passé, plusieurs fois peut être.

"Comment est ce que tu t'es fais ça ? Tu t'es cassé la figure ?"

Je secouait la tête négativement et lui adressa enfin la parole.

"Non... C'est juste que... C'est pas important..."

Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Il me tendit sa main.

"Je m'appelle Dean. Je parcours la région parce que je participe à la ligue Sinnoh. Ca fait quelques mois déjà que je suis parti de Charbourg. J'ai d'ailleurs mis une bonne raclée à Pierrick et j'ai récupéré mon premier badge. J'ai voyagé depuis, et j'en ai récupéré d'autres regardes !"

Il me montrait ses différents badges, glanés un peu partout contre les champions d'arènes de la ligue. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Il était tellement adorable à me parler de ces combats menés avec acharnement pour obtenir ses badges. Il en avait déjà trois, ce qui était bien.

Mais d'après mes souvenirs, c'était huit badges qu'il fallait récupérer pour avoir le droit d'affronter le conseil des quatre, puis le grand champion de la ligue.

Je l'écoutais donc à moitié quand il me demanda :

"Je parle, je parle, mais toi tu n'as pas dis un seul mot ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ancolie..."

Un autre sourire illumina son visage.

"C'est très joli comme prénom, ça viens d'où ?

- C'est un nom de fleur. Avec ma mère, on s'occupe d'un grand magasin de fleurs à Verchamps.

- Alors... Tu es partie pour devenir championne de la ligue Sinnoh ?"

J'éclatais de rire.

"Non non. Je ne serais pas capable de faire une bonne rivale de toute façon. En plus je suis incapable de contrôler un pokémon correctement si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les pokémon ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas assez d'affinités avec eux.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule sur la route 214 ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y'avait un groupe de dresseur qui rôdaient et qui attaquaient les jeunes fille toute seules."

Il voulait sûrement parler des trois types qui m'avait agressée au lac Courage. Je frissonnais en y repensant.

"Je... Je dois aller au lac Savoir pour... Hum. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là bas.

- Très bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à Célestia ? Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à continuer au nord jusqu'au lac. Et puis je serais là pour t'escorter. Avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien !"

Dean était vraiment un garçon amusant. Un grand rêveur en fait, avec un coeur énorme. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. J'acceptais donc sa proposition avec plaisir. Avoir un compagnon de route avec qui parler m'aiderait peut être à oublier les choses affreuses dont j'avais été témoin.

"Tu n'as jamais eu de pokémon ?"

Dean me posa la question tendit que nous marchions en direction de la ville de Voilaroc. La route 214 était en ligne droite, mais elle était vraiment très longue. La verdure était très présente, mais je n'avais pas encore revu de pokémon depuis l'incident du lac Courage.

"J'ai déjà eu un Cornèbre une fois."

Dean sautait littéralement sur place.

"C'est génial ! Y'en a beaucoup qui disent que les Cornèbres portent malheur, mais je n'y crois pas du tout ! Ce sont des pokémon de type Ténèbres vraiment adorables. J'aimerai en capturer un une fois. Excuse moi, je t'ai coupé la parole...

- C'est pas grave...

- Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ton Cornèbre ?

- J'étais toute petite à l'époque. C'est mon père qui me l'avait offert, mais j'en avais une peur bleue. Finalement, c'est mon père qui l'a gardé pour lui."

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en parlant de mon père. Ma mine était attristée, et Dean le remarqua tout de suite.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ?"

Je sentais mes larmes monter doucement. J'avais la gorge nouée. J'allais lui répondre quand il me posa son index sur mes lèvres. Il avait perdu son air joyeux, et semblait beaucoup plus sérieux, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Si ça te rend triste, je préfère ne pas le savoir."

J'avais sentit mes joues s'empourprées d'un seul coup. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Dean était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange pour moi. Etrange dans le sens… Hum, je ne saurais pas expliquer ça. Disons que je me sentais bien avec lui. C'est ça qui était bizarre.

« Bon, Ancolie, il nous reste quelques heures avant que la nuit ne nous tombe dessus. Ce serait bien si on arrivait à Voilaroc avant. On n'aurait pas à passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

- Tu penses que c'est encore loin ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on se dépêche un minimum. »

Se dépêcher. J'étais fatiguée comme pas permis et je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose : dormir au fond de mon lit, avec ma couette par-dessus, bien au chaud dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'était pas se soir que j'y dormirais, dans ma chambre. Je frissonnais à nouveau, et Dean le remarqua.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est juste des frissons. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps.

- Si tu as froid, je peu te prêter mon écharpe. »

Décidemment, Dean était un garçon avec le cœur sur la main. Ca me faisait plaisir qu'il me propose son écharpe, mais ça allait. Rien que sa gentillesse me réchauffait le cœur, et c'était déjà vraiment bien.

« C'est très gentil Dean, mais pour le moment, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin.

- Si je te vois trembler encore comme une feuille, je te la mettrais de force si il le faut ! »

Nous nous étions mis à rire tout les deux.

Nous étions sur la route vers Voilaroc, et après des moments horribles, je trouvais enfin quelqu'un de digne de confiance et avec qui j'allais passer une partie de mon voyage.

Mon cœur continuait à battre bizarrement dans ma poitrine, et il fallait que je commence à me faire une raison : j'allais sérieusement tomber amoureuse de ce garçon.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 4**

**Dean et la ligue Sinnoh**

"Est ce que ça va ?"

Une voix de garçon. Je tremblais à nouveau avant de me tourner vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon plus grand que moi, aux cheveux courts et blonds, ébouriffés dans tout les sens. Deux grands yeux couleurs chocolat, brillants dans la lumière du soleil. Une peau légèrement brune, qui faisait honte à mon teint de cachet d'aspirine.

Je tremblais malgré tout. J'avais peur. Je venais de passer un très mauvais moment avec trois types, et un quatrième apparaissait devant moi après le massacre des autres. Je reculais, prête à partir en courant.

"Mais tu saignes !"

Il montra mon bras gauche en disant cela. Je regardais : c'était vrai. En tombant ou en me débattant, je ne sais plus trop, je m'étais fait une vilaine coupure. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais ça saignait quand même. Je n'avais rien dans mon sac pour ce genre de choses.

Le garçon enleva son sac à dos. Il était énorme et bourré à craquer ! Il en sortit un bandage et du désinfectant.

"Je vais m'en occuper."

Il s'approcha de moi mais je reculais, ce qui le surpris.

"Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais."

Je décidais donc de lui faire confiance. Il était seul, et si jamais il essayait quoi que se soit, je pense que j'aurais réussit à prendre la fuite après lui avoir asséné un gros coup dans les valseuses. Je lui tendais donc mon bras. Je dis mon bras mais on aurait plutôt dis une allumette tellement il était fin.

La brûlure du désinfectant m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Très vite, il déroula le bandage autour de mon bras. Il avait déjà dû faire ça par le passé, plusieurs fois peut être.

"Comment est ce que tu t'es fais ça ? Tu t'es cassé la figure ?"

Je secouait la tête négativement et lui adressa enfin la parole.

"Non... C'est juste que... C'est pas important..."

Un petit sourire illumina son visage. Il me tendit sa main.

"Je m'appelle Dean. Je parcours la région parce que je participe à la ligue Sinnoh. Ca fait quelques mois déjà que je suis parti de Charbourg. J'ai d'ailleurs mis une bonne raclée à Pierrick et j'ai récupéré mon premier badge. J'ai voyagé depuis, et j'en ai récupéré d'autres regardes !"

Il me montrait ses différents badges, glanés un peu partout contre les champions d'arènes de la ligue. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Il était tellement adorable à me parler de ces combats menés avec acharnement pour obtenir ses badges. Il en avait déjà trois, ce qui était bien.

Mais d'après mes souvenirs, c'était huit badges qu'il fallait récupérer pour avoir le droit d'affronter le conseil des quatre, puis le grand champion de la ligue.

Je l'écoutais donc à moitié quand il me demanda :

"Je parle, je parle, mais toi tu n'as pas dis un seul mot ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ancolie..."

Un autre sourire illumina son visage.

"C'est très joli comme prénom, ça viens d'où ?

- C'est un nom de fleur. Avec ma mère, on s'occupe d'un grand magasin de fleurs à Verchamps.

- Alors... Tu es partie pour devenir championne de la ligue Sinnoh ?"

J'éclatais de rire.

"Non non. Je ne serais pas capable de faire une bonne rivale de toute façon. En plus je suis incapable de contrôler un pokémon correctement si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'aimes pas les pokémon ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas assez d'affinités avec eux.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule sur la route 214 ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y'avait un groupe de dresseur qui rôdaient et qui attaquaient les jeunes fille toute seules."

Il voulait sûrement parler des trois types qui m'avait agressée au lac Courage. Je frissonnais en y repensant.

"Je... Je dois aller au lac Savoir pour... Hum. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là bas.

- Très bien. Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à Célestia ? Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à continuer au nord jusqu'au lac. Et puis je serais là pour t'escorter. Avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien !"

Dean était vraiment un garçon amusant. Un grand rêveur en fait, avec un coeur énorme. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. J'acceptais donc sa proposition avec plaisir. Avoir un compagnon de route avec qui parler m'aiderait peut être à oublier les choses affreuses dont j'avais été témoin.

"Tu n'as jamais eu de pokémon ?"

Dean me posa la question tendit que nous marchions en direction de la ville de Voilaroc. La route 214 était en ligne droite, mais elle était vraiment très longue. La verdure était très présente, mais je n'avais pas encore revu de pokémon depuis l'incident du lac Courage.

"J'ai déjà eu un Cornèbre une fois."

Dean sautait littéralement sur place.

"C'est génial ! Y'en a beaucoup qui disent que les Cornèbres portent malheur, mais je n'y crois pas du tout ! Ce sont des pokémon de type Ténèbres vraiment adorables. J'aimerai en capturer un une fois. Excuse moi, je t'ai coupé la parole...

- C'est pas grave...

- Et qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ton Cornèbre ?

- J'étais toute petite à l'époque. C'est mon père qui me l'avait offert, mais j'en avais une peur bleue. Finalement, c'est mon père qui l'a gardé pour lui."

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en parlant de mon père. Ma mine était attristée, et Dean le remarqua tout de suite.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ?"

Je sentais mes larmes monter doucement. J'avais la gorge nouée. J'allais lui répondre quand il me posa son index sur mes lèvres. Il avait perdu son air joyeux, et semblait beaucoup plus sérieux, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. Si ça te rend triste, je préfère ne pas le savoir."

J'avais sentit mes joues s'empourprées d'un seul coup. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Dean était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange pour moi. Etrange dans le sens… Hum, je ne saurais pas expliquer ça. Disons que je me sentais bien avec lui. C'est ça qui était bizarre.

« Bon, Ancolie, il nous reste quelques heures avant que la nuit ne nous tombe dessus. Ce serait bien si on arrivait à Voilaroc avant. On n'aurait pas à passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

- Tu penses que c'est encore loin ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais il faudrait quand même qu'on se dépêche un minimum. »

Se dépêcher. J'étais fatiguée comme pas permis et je ne rêvais que d'une seule chose : dormir au fond de mon lit, avec ma couette par-dessus, bien au chaud dans ma chambre. Mais ce n'était pas se soir que j'y dormirais, dans ma chambre. Je frissonnais à nouveau, et Dean le remarqua.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est juste des frissons. Ca m'arrive de temps en temps.

- Si tu as froid, je peu te prêter mon écharpe. »

Décidemment, Dean était un garçon avec le cœur sur la main. Ca me faisait plaisir qu'il me propose son écharpe, mais ça allait. Rien que sa gentillesse me réchauffait le cœur, et c'était déjà vraiment bien.

« C'est très gentil Dean, mais pour le moment, je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin.

- Si je te vois trembler encore comme une feuille, je te la mettrais de force si il le faut ! »

Nous nous étions mis à rire tout les deux.

Nous étions sur la route vers Voilaroc, et après des moments horribles, je trouvais enfin quelqu'un de digne de confiance et avec qui j'allais passer une partie de mon voyage.

Mon cœur continuait à battre bizarrement dans ma poitrine, et il fallait que je commence à me faire une raison : j'allais sérieusement tomber amoureuse de ce garçon.

**Chapitre 5**

**Un combat de haut niveau**

Nous avions atteint notre but en fin d'après midi.

Voilaroc était une ville immense par rapport à Verchamps. Il y avait même un casino et un grand centre commercial. Un grand bâtiment aux couleurs bleu foncée trônait fièrement là. D'après le panneau, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment de la Team Galaxie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette association, et je ne cherchais pas plus que ça à le savoir.

Dean s'était précipité directement vers l'arène. Je l'avais suivi, avec un peu de mal tant il allait vite.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre au moins ?

- Désolé Ancolie. Mais je suis tellement excité par ce match ! Je vais me battre contre le champion de l'arène de Voilaroc et je gagnerai mon quatrième badge ! »

Il était complètement partit dans ses rêves de gloire. J'en soupirait d'ennui tendit qu'il continuait à déblatérer ses idioties de ligue et de championnat.

Nous entrions tout deux dans l'arène, et furent accueillit par un homme en uniforme. Sûrement l'une des personnes qui s'occupait de la régulation des personnes qui combattait le champion.

« Bonjour à vous. Je suppose que vous êtes là pour vous battre contre le champion et tenter de gagner le badge Pavé. Quels sont vos noms, prénoms et âge je vous prie ? Si vous avez moins de seize ans, il vous faut une autorisation écrite de vos parents. »

J'allais gentiment expliquer que je ne participerais pas à ce match, mais Dean ne me laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Dean Craven, dix sept ans. Quand est ce que commence le match ? »

Il avait donc deux ans de plus que moi ? Un peu surprise, ce fut l'homme en uniforme qui me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Moi ? Ancolie Freesia, j'ai quinze ans.

- Vous avez une autorisation de vos parents pour participer à ce match contre le champion d'arène ? »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Non non non ! Je ne participerais pas à ce match, j'accompagne juste mon ami. »

Le régulateur me lança un sourire et m'invita à prendre place dans la salle des spectateurs. Je me retournais vers Dean et lui lança un énorme sourire.

« Tu vas gagner ! »

Je lui avait dis ça, mais je ne savais même pas quelles étaient ses réelles capacités en la matière. Il avait gagné trois badges, certes, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à ses combats. Et je ne savais même pas quels pokémon il utilisait.

Mais il faut croire que ma phrase lui avait fait plaisir, parce qu'il me lança lui aussi un large sourire, levant le pouce comme si ce combat était déjà gagné d'avance.

Je m'installais donc dans une salle ou j'avais une excellente vue sur le terrain de combat. Le champion de Voilaroc était donc une championne. Elle était déjà en piste, faisant de grands gestes pour saluer la foule, enfin, si on peut appeler une dizaine de personnes une foule, qui était là.

Un haut parleur annonça le match.

« La championne de l'arène Voilaroc, Mélina, va affronter le dresseur de Charbourg, Dean Craven. Que les deux participants se prépare et fasse appel à leur premier pokémon ! »

Mélina semblait toute droit sortie d'un film d'action. Des cheveux courts, teints d'une couleur rose d'assez mauvais goût, grande et fine. Elle sautillait un peu partout, donnant des coups dans le vide. J'imaginais sans peine quelle était la spécialité de ses pokémon.

Dean s'était calmé. Il avait même plutôt l'air anxieux. Je lui fis un grand signe mais il ne me remarqua pas. Il sortit une Pokéball de sa poche et celle-ci roula sur le sol, laissant apparaître un Skitty. C'était une sorte de chat à la fourrure rose. J'étais assez impressionnée par le fait que Dean ait pu dresser un pokémon pareil. D'après les livres que j'ai lu, ce pokémon a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux humains, et en dresser un relevait presque du miracle.

Par contre, Dean allait se faire avoir si Mélina utilisait des pokémon de type combat.

Ce qui ne loupa pas.

La championne fit appel à un Meditikka. Autant je trouvais le Skitty de Dean très mignon, autant le Meditikka de Mélina me faisait une drôle d'impression. C'était un pokémon mêlant les style combat et psy. Le Skitty de Dean allait se prendre une raclée.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

J'entendis des cris, des applaudissements, et en ouvrant les yeux, je vis le pauvre pokémon de Dean au sol. Ce dernier le rappela et fit appel à un Lixy. Ce dernier chargea immédiatement le Meditikka de Mélina qui n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il enchaîna directement avec une technique Etincelle qui blessa dangereusement le pokémon de la championne qui le rappela. Elle fit alors appel à un Machopeur.

Je me relevait alors et prit la sortie de l'arène. Je ne voulais pas assister à ce match. Je trouvais cela idiot et cruel. Les pokémon allaient être blessés parce que leurs propriétaires le désiraient. Je voulais voir comment se débrouillait Dean, mais je ne pouvait vraiment pas rester là à regarder le massacre.

J'espérais que les pauvres Skitty et Meditikka n'avaient pas trop soufferts dans la bataille. Mais bon, j'étais vraiment trop sensible. Jamais je ne deviendrais dresseur, et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Je n'étais pas aussi forte que Dean ou que Mélina.

Je sortit de l'arène et respira à grandes bouffées l'air frais.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Et il fallait que je trouve un endroit ou dormir. Enfin, que nous trouvions un endroit. Dean était mon garde du corps. Tout du moins jusqu'à Célestia. Après, il ne me resterait pas grand-chose à parcourir, mais je le ferais seule.

Dean retournerais sur les routes, à la recherche de pokémon, se battant pour gagner des badges. Si il était assez fort, il pourrait même vaincre le fameux conseil des quatre et se battre contre le champion actuel de la ligue. Je ne savais pas qui étais le champion actuel, ils changeaient tellement souvent.

« Salut ! Tu es là pour te battre contre le champion de l'arène ? »

Un garçon venait de m'adresser la parole. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui répondre, tout en le détaillant un peu. Grand, la peau légèrement dorée, des cheveux noir, deux grands yeux qui l'étaient tout autant. Un large sourire sur le visage. Un dresseur sans doute, vu qu'à sa ceinture pendaient quatre Pokéball.

« Non, je ne participe pas à ce genre de match.

- C'est dommage, une aussi jolie fille… Je t'aurais donné quelques conseils vu que je l'ai battu ce matin. Et que j'ai gagné le badge Pavé. Et tu es toute seule si ce n'est pas très indiscret ?

- Non, je suis venue ici avec… »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que derrière moi, les gens qui étaient venus voir le match ressortaient. L'un d'entre eux me bouscula et je crus que j'allais tomber sur le sol la tête la première.

Je n'avais pas pensé que le garçon me rattraperait.

Son visage s'était retrouvé si prêt du mien qu'il a dû voir que je rougissait comme une tomate. Ca avait l'air de l'amuser. Il me demanda doucement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Pas de bobo ? »

Je me relevais et reculais presque immédiatement, lui tenant des remerciements confus. J'étais complètement désarçonnée par ce garçon. A cet instant, je me suis dis que j'avais un véritable cœur d'artichaut, bien que je détestais manger les artichauts.

Le garçon me prit doucement la main, et me regardant droit dans les yeux, me demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Rouge, je détournais la tête pour ne pas voir son regard.

« Ancolie…

- Ancolie ? C'est un nom de fleur, c'est joli. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais ça. Tout le monde trouvait que mon prénom était joli. Il n'y avait que mon père pour me dire le contraire. En même temps, si ma mère lui avait laissé le choix, il m'aurait donné un nom bizarre, comme Ghost, ou alors Dark. J'en aurais eu tellement honte que je me serait caché sous terre au fin fond d'une grotte pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à des gens.

« Moi c'est Garett. Je parcours la région afin de récupérer les badges des champions d'arène. Tu dois déjà avoir entendu parler de la ligue Sinnoh… »

Oui, j'en avais déjà entendu parler. A maintes reprises par le passé. Et encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

A nouveau il rapprocha son visage du mien.

« Ancolie, est ce que ça te dirais de faire le voyage avec moi ?

- Le voyage ?

- M'accompagner sur les chemins jusqu'à la route victoire.

- Mais Garett, je… »

« Laisse là tranquille Garett ! »

Je sursautais. Cette voix, c'étais celle de…

« Dean ! Ca faisait longtemps dis donc ! T'as réussi à gagner ton quatrième badge alors ? Ou tu t'es fais laminé comme une merde ? »

Dean venait de sortir de l'arène. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais surtout, en colère. Et il connaissait Garett, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

« J'ai gagné mon badge Pavé bien entendu ! T'as crus quoi ? »

Les deux garçons se faisaient face à présent. Leur discussion portait à présent sur ma personne.

« Depuis quand tu connais une fille aussi mignonne Dean ? A moins qu'elle ne t'ait prise en pitié, je ne vois que ça !

- Tu fiches la paix à Ancolie ou je te colle une baffe ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, Dean ! Elle allait justement me dire qu'elle venait avec moi, et tu as brisé cet instant magique ! »

Garett s'était mis à rire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre.

« Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je partirais avec toi ! »

Le garçon me regarda à nouveau, malicieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vraiment dommage… Mais peut être qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis ma petite Ancolie. »

En disant cela, il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, sous les yeux médusé de Dean qui resta là sans rien faire. Garett repartit d'où il était venu, et je su que nous le reverrions rapidement.

Je me retournais donc vers Dean et le félicita pour sa victoire sur Mélina, ce qui sembla lui rendre son sourire. Comme j'avais raté une partie du match, il s'époumona à me la raconter. Je l'écoutais distraitement d'une oreille. Tout ce que j'avais retenu, c'est que son Lixy avait fait des merveilles, suivit par son Etourmi.

La nuit tombait présent sur la ville de Voilaroc.

Dean regarda sa montre et rapidement, m'annonça :

« Je vais au Centre Pokémon pour les faire soigner. Tu m'attends à l'auberge des dresseurs ? Elle est de l'autre côté de l'arène. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Ce soir, on va dormir dans un vrai lit. »

Je lui fis un petit signe lorsqu'il partit en courant vers le centre. Je prenais donc la direction de l'auberge des dresseurs, quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. On m'avait posé un mouchoir sur le visage, et le noir complet.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Qui me sauvera ?**

Tout était flou quand j'ai rouvert les yeux. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui c'était exactement passé.

Je me rappelais avoir vu Dean qui partait au centre Pokémon, j'allais repartir… et puis le noir complet.

C'était très désagréable de ne pas se souvenir. Déjà que ça m'énervait de ne pas retrouver ce que je rangeais dans ma chambre alors… Enfin, moi et ma façon de ranger mes affaires aussi…

J'essayais de me relevée, vu que j'étais affalée sur le sol, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et pour comble : mes deux mains étaient solidement attachées derrières mon dos. Mes deux jambes étaient aussi retenues par une corde de cuir. J'étais complètement paralysée, tel un chenipan, et je ne pouvais que ramper sur le sol de la salle où j'étais.

Car j'étais enfermée, c'était pratiquement sûr, dans une petite salle sans fenêtre. Il faisait très sombre, et seul la faible lumière de sous la porte me parvenait et éclairait un tant soit peu cet endroit.

Je suis sûre que si je m'étais mise à hurler, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je décidais donc de garder mes forces, au cas où.

J'espérais secrètement que Dean remarquerait ma disparition et la signalerait rapidement. Il n'allait pas me laisser tomber si facilement quand même. Il m'avait fait une promesse. Il m'avait promit…

J'entendis alors une discussion provenant de derrière la porte. Evitant de faire du bruit, je pus l'écouter à mon aise.

« Cette pisseuse l'a mordu jusqu'au sang ! T'imagines ?

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas voulut être à sa place. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas bosser demain ?

- Ouais, ce malin a réussit à faire passer ça pour un accident du travail. »

Deux voix d'hommes. Est-ce qu'il fallait que je crie ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que j'appelle à l'aide ? C'était peut être la pire des choses à faire.

J'y réfléchissais quand la porte s'ouvrit. La lumière m'aveugla et je fermais les yeux.

« On dirait bien qu'elle est réveillé. »

Doucement, j'arrivais à distinguer les deux hommes qui me regardaient de haut. Il portaient des uniformes que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant ceux de l'association Team Galaxie.

« Mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne comme tout cette petite… »

Celui qui avait dit ça s'était agenouillé prêt de moi et me bouffait littéralement du regard. Il me faisait penser aux trois autres…

« C'est quoi ton nom ma jolie ? »

Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Qu'il crève ! Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il m'attrapa par les cheveux et approcha mon visage du sien. Il avait deux grands yeux sombres qui me mettaient franchement mal à l'aise.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! Tu vas répondre ? »

Son haleine sentait la cigarette. Je ne supportais pas ça. Je fis une grimace qui ne lui plus pas puisqu'il me tira à nouveau les cheveux, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

« Réponds espèce de petite conne ! »

Il me secouait, et j'eu beaucoup de mal à articuler mon propre prénom.

« An… Anc… Olie… »

Le gars me relâcha les cheveux, ce qui me fit tomber au sol. De pas très haut, certes, mais c'était quand même douloureux. Il s'était mit à rigoler.

« C'est complètement débile comme prénom. C'est comme si je m'appelais Muguet ! On a des tas de question à te poser ma jolie, t'as plutôt intérêt à y répondre rapidement si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit méchants avec toi… »

Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que signifiait la dernière partie sa phrase. Je ne l'imaginais que trop bien. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que les autres.

Si seulement il pouvait leur arriver la même chose…

Mais je rêvais. Un rêve cruel, mais ce n'était quand même qu'un rêve.

« Tes parents sont riches ? »

C'était quoi cette question ? Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi au juste ?

« Non… Ma mère est vendeuse fleurs… A Verchamps…

- Et ton père ? »

Mon père… Je ne savais pas où il était exactement, alors je décidais de leur mentir.

« Il est mort. »

Celui qui m'interrogeait grogna. L'autre, qui se tenait debout devant la porte, n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire.

« Putain, sur tout les gamins il fallait qu'on tombe sur cette petite pisseuse. Bon, si ta mère à un magasin, c'est qu'elle doit en avoir les moyens… Et si elle ne les a pas, je sais très bien comment on pourrait se dédommager… »

Il me regardait bizarrement en disant ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. L'autre intervint.

« T'es pas un peu malade dans ta tête mon gars ? C'est une gamine !

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Si on a rien à gagner dans cette histoire, autant prendre du bon temps ! »

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Après avoir réussit à m'échapper des trois autres monstres, il fallait que je tombe dans les bras de celui là. Et il était beaucoup plus fort qu'un gamin. Je n'aurais pas une seule chance de m'en sortir.

Je repensais à Dean.

Dean.

Quand je pense que j'aurais pu être à ses côtés, qu'on aurait pu passer notre soirée à discuter de ses pokémon, de ses matches, de sa ligue et que sais je encore ! Même si c'était ennuyeux, ça aurait été mille fois mieux que de me retrouver ici.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était le seul mot qui me traversait l'esprit. Je voulais au moins savoir pourquoi ils me faisaient subir ça. C'est celui qui était adossé à la porte qui me répondit.

« Pourquoi ? Ecoute gamine, ça fait des années qu'on bosse dans ce trou à rat pour la Team Galaxie et on est toujours payés une misère. Fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen pour arrondir nos fins de mois. Surtout depuis que le boss s'est mit en tête de chercher ses trois pokémon soit disant légendaire. Il a dépêché le plus gros des équipes sur le terrain, et ça coûte une véritable fortune. En gros, notre augmentation de salaire, c'est pas pour tout de suite si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

L'argent. Ils faisaient ça pour de l'argent. C'était si stupide.

Je continuait à pleurer doucement, regrettant amèrement tout ce qui avait pu ce passer jusqu'ici.

Non.

Il y a avait quand même quelques petites choses que je ne regrettais pas. J'avais rencontré Dean. Un adorable garçon. Même Garett me semblait sympathique. C'était des moments que j'avais appréciés de toute mon âme.

Je souriais malgré moi dans ce cauchemar.

« Qu'est ce que t'a à te marrer ? »

Celui qui était près de moi me tira à nouveau les cheveux. Il me retourna sur le dos et posa une main autour de mon cou. Sa main était énorme. Si il avait pu, je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait étranglée d'une seule main. Je n'osais pas bouger tendit qu'il me reluquait dans cette position désavantageuse. Sa deuxième main se posa sur ma poitrine. Je tremblais de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me faire. Sa grosse main tâtait tour à tour mon sein gauche et celui de droite. C'était ignoble. Il avait un regard de monstre lubrique et soufflait maintenant comme un porc.

Tout ce que j'aurais voulut, c'est me réveiller et de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Tu parles…

C'était la réalité.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, poussant au sol le gars qui se tenait contre elle. Le deuxième arrêta d'un seul coup ses gestes obscènes.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient plusieurs policiers en uniforme, armes à la main. Derrière eux, il y avait un visage que j'aurai reconnu entre mille. Et un second qui m'était familier.

« Main en l'air et que personne ne bouge ! »

Les deux gars obéirent, à contrecoeur. Surtout celui qui avait commencé ses attouchements sur moi. Il continuait à me regarder comme si je n'étais que de la chaire fraîche.

Je pleurais. J'étais une véritable madeleine.

Tendit qu'on embarquait les deux monstres, un agent m'avait délivrer de mes liens. La première chose que j'avais faite en me relevant, c'était de me jeter au cou de Dean et de pleurer de tout mon saoul.

Il m'avait serré dans ses bras, et je crois bien que si je ne lui avais pas dit de faire attention, il m'aurait étouffée. Mais ça me faisait plaisir de le voir. Tellement plaisir.

Garett aussi était présent. Il me regardait, et je pu lire au fond de ses yeux un profond soulagement.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je devais comprendre ce qui s'était passé exactement.

Je n'attendais pas Dean à l'auberge des dresseurs, alors il s'était mit à ma recherche. Sur le chemin, il a rencontré Garett. Tout deux ses sont rendus près de l'arène et y ont trouvés mon sac.

Dès lors, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Ils allèrent au commissariat pour signaler ma disparition. Ce n'était pas la première, et ils avaient déjà des doutes sur l'identité des coupables. Ils leurs suffisaient juste de se rendre chez eux, et de les prendre en flagrant délit.

Ce qui se passa.

Il était extrêmement tard lorsque nous avions quittés tout les trois le commissariat. La lune semblait énorme dans le ciel étoilé, et nous nous étions arrêtés quelques instants devant l'auberge des dresseurs pour la contempler.

Dean m'avait tenu la main depuis que nous étions sortit du commissariat et refusait de me lâcher.

« Tu risquerais de te perdre. »

Il avait sourit tristement en disant cela. Il avait surtout peur qu'il m'arrive encore quelque chose. Garett, qui logeait lui aussi à l'auberge des dresseurs, nous regardait bizarrement. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

Nous sommes alors rentrés tout les trois dans le bâtiment. Heureusement, il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'accueil. L'homme discutait avec Dean, quand Garett s'approcha silencieusement de moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, oui. »

J'essayais de sourire, mais j'avais vraiment du mal. Toute cette histoire m'avait chamboulée.

Garett me caressa le haut du crâne, ébouriffant mes cheveux par la même occasion. J'avais encore envie de pleurer.

« Ancolie, c'est terminé. Tu vas aller te reposer et demain sera un autre jour.

- Garett, je… »

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase que je sentis ses lèvres se posées sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et c'était très agréable. J'étais surprise de ressentir ça, mais je reculais d'u seul coup, mettant fin à ce baiser que Dean n'avait pas vu, trop occuper à régler le prix des chambres. Garett s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Penaud, il partit vers les chambres. Il avait dû en louer une cet après midi. Avant de disparaître au coin du couloir, il s'était retourné vers moi une dernière fois.

« Bonne nuit. »

Je n'avais pas répondu. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine à n'en pas douter. De son côté, Dean avait finit.

« J'ai louer deux chambre pour un prix abordable. Je pense que ça ne t'aurait pas plu de devoir partager la mienne alors… »

Je le remerciais de tout mon cœur avant de m'y rendre et de m'affaler de tout mon long sur le lit. J'allais dormir, et mes rêves seraient peut être plus agréables que les événements de la journée.

Quoi que…

Je passais doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je repensais à celles de Garett.

Douces et chaudes.

Je me demandais si celles de Dean étaient identiques, et c'est sur cette question que je m'endormie.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Dean et Garett**

J'avais passé une nuit vraiment affreuse. Elle avait été peuplée de cauchemar aussi horrible que troublant. Je me voyais en train de massacrer les trois dresseurs de la veille de mes propres mains. Ca paraissait étrangement réel, mais je savais très bien que je n'étais pas assez forte pour faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Je me remettais doucement de mes esprits quand Dean toqua doucement à la porte de ma chambre.

« Ancolie ? Tu es prête ? On ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Attends moi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! »

J'arrive dans cinq minutes. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de dire ça. Je n'étais pas encore habillée et encore moins lavée et peignée. Il allait falloir que je fasse tout ça en vitesse rapide si je ne voulais pas être laisser à l'abandon dans cette ville.

Même si je savais pertinemment que Dean ne me laisserais pas tombé, je ne pouvais pas le faire attendre cent sept ans.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'étais fin prête et je rejoignis Dean à l'accueil de l'auberge. A mon grand étonnement, il était seul. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Garett.

J'osais lui demander :

« Garett n'est pas là ? »

Dean me lança un regard plein de reproches, mais il se prit la peine de me répondre.

« Il est partit tôt ce matin. Il est tellement pressé de récupérer les badges de la ligue Sinnoh… »

Je me sentais un peu mal de lui avoir posé la question : Dean et Garett avaient vraiment du mal à s'entendre. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien comment ça se faisait qu'ils se connaissaient tout les deux.

La question me taraudait l'esprit, mais je ne la posais pas. Dean ne m'aurait peut être pas répondu, ou pire encore, il m'aurait laissé tomber.

Avec Dean, nous avions convenu de passer par le grand centre commercial de Voilaroc pour faire quelques achats. J'utilisais le peu d'argent que j'avais à acheter quelques paquets de gâteaux, et surtout, des cookies.

Dean, quand à lui, s'émerveillait devant tout et n'importe quoi.

Il voulait acheter des Pokéball, et quelques boissons énergisantes. Mais ce qui lui tapa dans l'œil, c'était un vélo. Un vélo dernier cri directement importer de Vestigion.

« Si seulement j'avais assez d'argent pour me le payer, je n'aurait plus à marcher pendant des heures sur les routes. Et j'atteindrais sûrement mon but avant Garett. »

Je profitais du fait qu'il remette ce prénom sur le tapis pour lui poser la question.

« Et vous vous connaissez depuis quand tout les deux ? »

Dean se tourna vers moi, l'air faussement fâché. Ca se voyait, un coin de sa lèvre tremblait. Il se retenait de sourire. Mais ça ne prenait pas avec moi.

« On se connaît depuis tout petit vu qu'on habite tout les deux Charbourg. Euh… Si tu veux vraiment que je t'en raconte un peu plus, tu devras m'acheter une glace au chocolat !

- Parce qu'en plus il faut que je te soudoie ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai un petit creux, et je risque de parler pendant des heures. Alors tant qu'à faire… »

Nous nous étions assis au soleil, dans un petit parc qui bordait les alentour du centre commercial. Dean s'était jeté sur sa glace au chocolat comme un petit garçon. La mienne fondait au soleil, et j'avais vraiment du mal à la manger.

Dean se tourna vers moi une fois qu'il eut fini, et commença à me raconter son histoire. Cette fois, je serais attentive, tout du moins, je l'espérais très fort.

« Garett et moi avons grandis à Charbourg. C'est une petite ville minière où il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Depuis tout petit, on se battait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Des bagarres de gamins. Tu imagines, on se battait même en classe pour savoir qui de nous deux auraient les meilleures notes ! »

Il avait eu un grand éclat de rire en disant ça. Il continua néanmoins.

« On a très vite voulu devenir dresseurs pokémon. Et quand on a entendu parler de la ligue Sinnoh, ça n'a pas loupé, tu imagines bien. Nous aurions du partir il y a quelques années déjà, mais y'a eut un problème… »

Son visage s'était refermé sur ses dernières paroles et le silence se fit. Dean était perdu dans ses pensées, mais je voulais savoir.

« Un problème ? »

Il me regarda d'un air triste.

« Oui… Il y a eu un problème. Nous avions treize ans tout les deux, et nous cassions les pieds de nos parents pour pouvoir partir à l'aventure avec nos pokémon. Comme Lina avant nous. »

Lina ? Qui était-ce ?

« Lina était partie l'année d'avant. La ligue ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et elle voulait juste rejoindre Bonville pour étudier les ruines, quelque chose comme ça. Elle était plus grande que nous, elle avait dix huit ans. Elle n'est jamais arrivée à Bonville et n'a jamais pu étudier ses ruines. Elle a disparut dans la nature. Les parents de Garett, et les miens, ne nous ont pas laissé partir cette année là. Quand à Garett, il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette suite à cette affaire. Il ne savait même pas si sa grande sœur était encore vie, et même aujourd'hui, il n'en sait rien. Je pense qu'il espère la retrouver en participant à la ligue Sinnoh. »

Dean avait arrêté de parler. Un long silence douloureux s'était installé entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Devant nous, des enfants jouaient au ballon. Je laissais mon regard vagabonder un peu partout, tout comme Dean, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui était arrivé. La disparition de cette fille, de Lina, me rappelait des souvenirs douloureux : la mort d'Odette, la disparition de mon père, et celles de bien d'autres…

Dean tourna finalement son visage vers moi et me prit doucement la main.

« Ta glace a complètement fondue. T'en as plein les doigts. »

C'était vrai. J'étais tellement captivée par ce que me disait Dean que j'en avais complètement oublié ma glace. Ma pauvre glace qui avait fondue comme de la neige au soleil.

« T'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça. »

Il m'avait regardé de ses grands yeux. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu me noyer dans dedans. Dean approcha doucement ma main de son visage, plus précisément de sa bouche.

« Hé, mais, attends Dean, tu ne vas quand même pas… »

J'avais d'abord sentit son souffle chaud sur mes doigts, puis ses lèvres se refermèrent tendrement dessus. Moi qui me demandais si elles étaient aussi douces que celles de Garett, j'avais maintenant la réponse. Je poussais un petit cri de surprise lorsque je sentis le contact brûlant de sa langue sur mes doigts.

J'aurais voulus que cet instant dure éternellement, mais au bout de quelque minute, le contact entre sa bouche et mes doigts se rompit. Il recula un peu et me regarda l'air malicieux.

« Je ne gâche jamais du chocolat. Surtout quand il est aussi bon…»

Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas sérieux. Quand à moi, je suis sûre que j'étais encore en train de rougir comme un coquelicot. Je baissais doucement la tête.

« Dean, tu n'avais pas besoin de…

- Mais tu étais vraiment trop mignonne dans cet état. »

Dans cet état ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il me trouvait mignonne quand j'étais complètement embarrassée ? Et sa manière de me regarder comme ça…

Ca l'amusait !

Je me relevais d'un seul coup, toujours aussi rouge, et je sortis du parc, Dean sur les talons.

« Hé mais, attends moi Ancolie ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te fâcher pour ça ? »

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te froisser. »

Comment j'allais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas fâchée, mais plutôt… Comment dire ? Emoustillée ? J'osais relever la tête vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée Dean, mais… Je vais finir par croire certaines choses… »

Je pense qu'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de ma phrase, parce qu'il avait déjà repris son air joyeux de la veille. C'était vraiment un garçon adorable. Sautillant autour de moi, il m'avais prit par la main et m'avait emmener voir d'autres magasins.

La matinée se finissait, et il fallait que nous commencions à partir. Notre prochaine halte sera Célestia. Et se serait l'heure de la séparation, à n'en pas douter.

J'étais triste en pensant à ça. Et Dean l'avait remarqué tendit que nous prenions le chemin de la route 215.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si c'est au sujet de tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé. »

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que ça sera dur pour moi de continuer le voyage toute seule une fois qu'on sera arrivé à Célestia. »

Dean m'avait pris par la main.

« Tu sais Ancolie, ce n'est pas parce que nous prenons tout les deux des chemins différents que nous ne nous reverrons pas. »

Autour de nous, il n'y avait personne. Juste de la verdure à profusion, des fleurs qui embaumait l'air… Et nous.

« Quand j'aurais fini la ligue Sinnoh, j'aimerais qu'on se revoit tout les deux… Je viendrais te voir à Verchamps. Je te montrerais tout mes badges, et… »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, souriant de toutes ses dents. Je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il avait l'air sincère.

« Alors je t'attendrais à Verchamps Dean. Tu ne pourras pas me manquer, il n'y a qu'un seul fleuriste là bas ! »

Je m'étais mise à rire. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Dean me tenait toujours la main, et je trouvais ça agréable. Comme cette journée. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Le soleil me réchauffait le cœur, comme le sourire de cet adorable garçon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Si je suis partie…**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que nous marchions sous le soleil de la route 215 lorsque nous avions finalement atteint la route 210.

En fait, j'avais l'impression que toutes les routes se ressemblaient. Loin des villes, il n'y avait que des champs, des forêts, de la verdure à perte de vue. Si il n'y avait pas eut de panneaux indicateurs, je crois bien que je me serais perdue bêtement. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais réussit à m'en sortir toute seule d'ailleurs.

J'avais mal aux jambes, et j'allais supplier Dean pour que nous fassions une pose. Mais il s'arrêta de lui-même et sortit sa carte.

« D'après ma carte, il devrait y avoir un magasin pas trop loin d'ici. Tu veux qu'on y fasse une pose ? »

Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de me poser cette question ? J'étais en sueur, mon ventre gargouillait de plus belle, j'avais mal aux jambes comme pas permit. C'est limite si je ne me serais pas assise là, au milieu de la route.

« Plus vite on y sera arrivé, plus vite je pourrais asseoir mes grosse fesses quelque part. »

J'avais dit ça sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas sérieux. Je pensais que ça ferait rire Dean, mais non. Il se contenta de me répondre :

« Ancolie… Arrête de parler de tes fesses comme ça. Moi je les trouve très bien. »

Ca m'énervait. Ca m'énervait parce que je ne savais pas si il était sérieux ou si il me répondait ça juste pour m'embarrasser. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dis le matin même.

_« Tu es vraiment mignonne dans cet état »_

Peut être, mais moi, je n'appréciait pas du tout d'être dans cet état.

Il fallut encore marcher pendant presque vingt minutes avant d'apercevoir le toit de ce fameux magasin. Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe fraîche non loin, laissant Dean faire du lèche vitrine. J'étais fatiguée. Non, fatiguée n'était pas le mot juste. J'étais cassée de partout.

Allongée dans l'herbe, je regardais le ciel bleu. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Je me sentais bien comme ça, et j'aurais même pu m'endormir si Dean n'était pas revenu avec deux canettes de soda dans les mains.

Il m'en tendit une que je m'empressais d'ouvrir. J'en bu quelques gorgées, avant de voir que c'était un soda au citron. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche. J'avais soif, et Dean me l'avais offerte.

Vraiment adorable.

Il s'était assis à côté de moi, et nous regardions le ciel tout les deux à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il brisa le silence.

« Ancolie… Qu'est ce qui te pousse à faire ce voyage jusqu'au lac Savoir ? »

C'est vrai que je ne lui avais pas dis la veille. J'étais encore trop chamboulée par ce qui s'était passé, mais aujourd'hui, ça allait vraiment mieux. Je décidais donc de lui raconter un peu mon histoire.

« En fait, j'ai reçut une lettre de mon père hier.

- Une lettre ? C'est… Pas normal ? »

Il me regardait de ses grands yeux innocents et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Venant de mon père, non, ce n'est pas normal. C'est homme bizarre, mais c'est mon père… Il est partit il y a trois ans pour continuer ses recherches sur les pokémon de types spectre et ténèbres. Il a toujours des idées très… Arrêtées sur ce genre de pokémon. Il voulait prouver que ses théories étaient justes et il est partit du jour au lendemain.

- Ton père est un chercheur pokémon ? On en a vu passer un à Charbourg l'année dernière. Un type très bizarre, mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps. Il disait qu'il revenait de la région de Kanto, et qu'il voulait aller dans le nord pour vérifier quelque chose…

- C'était peut être lui… Peut être… »

Un coup de vent me fit frissonner. Dean s'était rapprocher de moi et avais passer son bras par-dessus mon épaule, m'attirant contre lui. Je rougissais de surprise.

« Tu as froid ? »

Je secouais la tête de façon négative.

« Non, je n'ai pas… »

Nos visages se touchaient presque. Je sentis son souffle chaud quand il me demanda :

« Ca ne t'embêtes pas si on reste dans cette position ? »

Non, ça ne m'embêtait pas. Bien au contraire. C'était agréable de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, il m'entourait de ses bras, et je me sentis complètement fondre à cet instant.

Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question, et je posais doucement ma tête sur son épaule, ce qui paru le surprendre sur le coup. Mais il ne m'avais rien dis. Nous sommes resté comme ça pendant un moment, sans nous parler, juste à observer le ciel et à nous reposer.

Je me posais des questions.

Beaucoup de questions.

Mais les réponses viendraient d'elles même. J'en étais quasiment sûre et certaine.

« Hey ! Réveilles toi Ancolie ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas, moi je te laisse ici ! »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui me brûlait la rétine. Je m'étais endormie ?

En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Dean. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ou alors tu es comme la belle aux bois dormant, il te faut le baiser d'un prince pour te réveiller ? »

Il approcha dangereusement son visage du mien et, rougissante, je fermais les yeux. J'attendis, mais rien ne vint. En rouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je ne vis que Dean qui était mort de rire. Il s'était encore moqué de moi. Ca l'amusait, et je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi.

« Moi je ne trouve pas ça très drôle !

- Et bien moi, si. Tu aurais du voir ta tête Ancolie. Trop mignonne. »

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot. Je le regardais avec mon regard le plus sombre, mais je crois bien que je n'étais absolument pas convaincante. Il s'était relevé et avait remis son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Je fis de même, et sans attendre plus longtemps, nous étions repartit sur la route 210.

Plus nous marchions vers le nord ouest, plus nous nous rapprochions dangereusement de la ville de Célestia. J'en avais même des crampes d'estomac. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que j'allais être séparée de Dean et qu'il fallait que je continue ma route vers le nord toute seule.

Toute seule.

Cette pensée me minait le moral.

Je n'avait rencontré Dean qu'hier, mais je le considérais déjà comme un très bon ami. Ou même plus qu'un ami. Mais ce n'était pas ma raison qui me faisait penser ça, c'était mon cœur.

J'étais sûrement amoureuse de lui.

Je passais doucement mes doigts sur mes lèvres et repensait à un autre instant. Je repensais à Garett. A ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné.

Est-ce que c'était pour se moquer de moi ? Est-ce que c'était pour rendre jaloux Dean ? Si il avait voulu le rendre jaloux, il l'aurait fait devant lui, mais là…

J'étais confuse et ne savais plus quoi penser. D'un côté il y avait Dean, et de l'autre Garett.

Mon cœur s'emballa rien qu'à cette pensée : est ce que je reverrais Garett ? Car Dean m'avait dis qu'il reviendrait, j'en étais sûre et certaine, mais Garett ? Il serait sûrement à la recherche de sa grande sœur… J'en soupirais si fort que Dean le remarqua immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es encore fatiguée ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je repensais juste au fait que d'ici quelques heures nous serions séparés. Toi partant à la conquête des badges et de la ligue Sinnoh, et moi partant dans le nord pour le lac Savoir… »

J'avais la sérieuse impression de radoter, parce que je lui avais déjà dans la matinée. Mais la seule chose qu'il fit, c'est de me sourire et de me prendre la main tendit que nous continuions notre route.

Il n'avait rien dit. Rien du tout. Ca n'allait pas m'aider à me remonter le moral. J'avais vraiment l'impression, pour le coup, qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Pourtant, rien que le fait d'avoir ma main dans la sienne, ça me faisait quelque chose. Il n'allait pas me laisser tomber comme ça. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son genre, pour le peu que je le connaissais.

Nous marchions encore ainsi pendant quelques minutes, quand il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. J'allais dire quelque chose, mais il posa doucement sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruits.

Il m'emmena alors un peu plus loin, dans la forêt qui bordait le chemin. Et c'est là que je les vis.

Il y avait une dizaine de Mystherbe qui vivaient là. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu, mit à part à la télévision. Dean sortit une Pokéball de sa poche, mais je l'arrêtais en lui faisant un signe de la tête. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'il voulait en attraper un. Mais non, pas en ma présence.

Je trouvais ça totalement magique de pouvoir les observer dans leur milieu naturel, et Dean voulait tout simplement les mettre en fuite pour en attraper un. Au bout de dix minutes, il m'avait fait signe de retourner sur la route 210 avec lui.

C'était dommage, j'aurais pu rester des heures à regarder les Mystherbe.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as empêché d'en attraper un ?

- Ils étaient très bien, tu n'allais quand même pas tout gâche et les faire fuir juste ton propre plaisir personnel ? »

Dean avait commencé à marcher, grognant dans sa barbe. J'y avais peut être été un peu fort. Il était dresseur de pokémon après tout, et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Je le rattrapais rapidement et le pris par le bras.

« Excuse moi Dean… Je ne voulais pas…

- Y'a pas un seul moment où tu n'es pas mignonne à regarder ? »

Il avait dis ça de but en blanc sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase. Prise au dépourvu, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de rire comme une idiote.

« Je ne suis pas mignonne ! Regarde moi bien en face ! Je ne suis pas bien différente des autres filles de mon âge ! »

Si c'était un moyen pour lui de détourner la conversation des pokémon qu'il voulait attraper, c'était gagné. Je n'y avais pas songé à partir de cet instant.

« Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Alors tu es complètement aveugle ma pauvre Ancolie ! »

Ca, pour l'amuser, ça l'amusait. Et il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il continuerait, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions Célestia. Et plus nous nous en rapprochions, et moins j'avais envie de continuer vers le nord. Je voulais juste resté avec Dean et l'accompagné dans sa quête de la ligue Sinnoh.

C'est tout ce que je désirais au plus profond de mon cœur.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Les légendes de Sinnoh**

La ville de Célestia se trouvait droit devant. Il ne nous restait plus qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir pour l'atteindre, et je ralentissais la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en approchait. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas y aller, loin de là, c'est juste… C'est juste que je voulais passer plus de temps avec Dean.

« Regarde, on y est presque ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es fatiguée quand même ? »

Il avait remarqué que je n'avais pas très envie d'avancer, et Dean m'avais prise par la main jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans Célestia.

Cette ville était bien loin de tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer.

On aurait plus dit un village de montagne. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons, et mit à part un vendeur et un centre pokémon, il n'y avait rien du tout pour les touristes. Il y avait des ruines, certes, mais elles étaient interdites d'accès. Si nous devions faire une pause ici avant de nous séparer, j'étais vraiment déçue.

Tout semblait calme en cette fin de journée, et pourtant…

A l'autre bout de la ville, des adultes semblaient soucieux et discutaient entre eux. Avec Dean, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Une vieille dame, nous voyant arriver, vint vers nous et nous adressa la parole.

« Vous êtes des dresseurs en voyage ? »

J'allais dire que non, mais comme d'habitude, c'est Dean qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

« Oui, je suis sur la route de Vestigion. Est-ce que…

- Je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça, mais la route 211, est fermée. Il y a eut un éboulement au mont Couronné, et le temps de déblayé la route, il y en a pour au moins deux semaines. De lus, la route 206 à l'air d'être dans le même état d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour vous les jeunes… »

Intérieurement, je jubilais. Si la route 211 était inaccessible, alors Dean et moi devions faire tout un détour. Ce qui impliquait que nous resterions ensemble plus longtemps que prévu.

La nuit allait tomber, et la vieille femme, qui était en fait la doyenne de Célestia, nous invita à nous reposer chez elle. Elle nous laissa une grande chambre pour Dean et moi. Elle était occupée par son fils, nous avait-elle raconté, à l'époque ou il n'était pas parti sur les routes pour la ligue Sinnoh.

Puis elle nous laissa seuls, tout les deux, nous priant, si nous voulions sortir, de ne pas nous éloigner du village et de ne pas entrer dans les ruines.

« Je suis désolée Dean… Tu vas devoir continuer la route avec moi.

- C'est pas de ta faute, t'as pas à être désolée. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été plus pratique de pouvoir emprunté cette satanée route 211. On n'aurait pas besoin de faire un énorme détour.

- Un énorme détour ? »

Dean avait sortit sa carte de la région et me la montra.

« Regarde tout le chemin que nous allons devoir faire. Nous allons prendre la direction pour Unionpolis demain. Après… On ira à Charbourg…

- Tu pourras voir tes parents là bas ?

- Oui mais c'est pas la question… Ensuite, vu que la route 206 est aussi inaccessible, il va falloir passer par Féli-Cité, Floraville, et enfin nous arriverons à Vestigion. On en a pour quelques jours, si tout va bien. »

Dean rangea sa carte dans son sac à dos avant de m'inviter à sortir.

« On va faire vite fait le tour de la ville, à moins que tu ne sois trop fatiguée pour venir avec moi Ancolie ?

- Non, ça va ! Arrête de me prendre pour une feignante ! »

Il s'était mit à rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire, ça me faisait du bien, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Nous avions posés nos sacs et avons prit la direction de la sortie de la maison.

Dehors, la nuit tombait presque. Le ciel était orangé, il ne faisait pas encore frais, mais le soleil ne réchauffait déjà plus le village. C'était un temps vraiment idéal. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Un temps idéal…

Nous nous étions assis sur les escaliers qui se trouvaient face à l'entrée des ruines.

Dean semblait ennuyé, sans doute parce qu'il y avait un « léger » contretemps dans sa conquête de la ligue. J'étais vraiment égoïste d'être heureuse de l'avoir pour moi à cet instant. Je décidais alors, pour lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral, de lui parler des ruines de Célestia.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ses ruines Dean ?

- Des pokémon ? »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Il ne pensait vraiment qu'à ça. Une fois remise de mes émotions, je continuais mon discours.

« Non… Ce ne sont pas des pokémon. En fait, on dit que c'est dans ces ruines qu'un chercheur a trouvé une mystérieuse plaque rouge que l'on appelle plaque feu. A ce qu'il parait, cette plaque aurait été créée en même temps que Sinnoh… Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas, j'ai trouvé que c'était intéressant comme supposition…

- Comment est ce que tu peu savoir tout ça ?

- Je te rappel que mon père est chercheur… J'ai eu très souvent l'occasion de l'entendre parler à ce sujet. Oh, lui aussi voulait voir ces ruines, mais il n'a pas pu à l'époque, il était déjà sur une autre projet… »

En fait, ça me faisait toujours aussi mal au cœur de parler de mon père. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Dean l'avait remarqué. Il s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était agréable.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de parler de ton père si ça te rend triste à chaque fois…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de la tristesse… »

Je n'étais pas triste. Je me sentais juste mal d'en parler, c'est tout. J'essuyais mes larmes, essayant de me reprendre.

« J'aimerai bien pouvoir visiter les ruines… »

Derrière moi, une voix d'homme grincheux s'était fait entendre.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'a mit ces idées idiotes dans la tête ma petite, mais je suis sûr et certain que ce ne sont que des foutaises ! »

Dean et moi nous sommes retournés d'un seul coup. C'était un vieil homme, il marchait avec l'aide d'une canne et me regardait d'un œil noir.

« Des foutaises, vraiment qu'est ce qu'on apprend pas aux jeunes aujourd'hui… »

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. Si ça se trouve, c'était vrai. C'était des foutaises. Mais mon père avait l'air d'y croire. Il y croyait vraiment. Je me relevais et sans lancer un seul regard à ceux qui étaient là, je partis en courant m'enfermer dans la chambre chez la doyenne.

Je fondis en larmes en me laissant retomber sur le lit.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Dean vint me rejoindre. J'avais tellement pleuré que mes yeux étaient rouges. Il l'avait remarqué.

« T'occupe pas de ce qu'a dit ce vieux crétin. Moi je te crois… »

Et il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. C'était apaisant. J'aurais voulut que cet instant dure éternellement. Je voulais rester dans ses bras, je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais… Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'ai même cru qu'il allait exploser.

« Est-ce que ça va Ancolie ? Tu es toute rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ? »

Et disant cela, il colla son front contre le mien. Nos visages étaient face à face, et il aurait suffit qu'il s'avance de quelques centimètres pour m'embrasser. J'étais sûre et certaine qu'à cet instant j'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Quand à avoir chaud, oui, j'avais chaud. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas à cause de la fièvre.

« Tu es vraiment chaude, mais pas brûlante. C'est bizarre… »

Non, ce n'est pas bizarre. Tu es en face de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est ce que j'aurais voulut lui dire, mais j'étais incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit à cet instant.

Il posa sa main gauche sur ma joue et la caressa doucement, ce qui me troubla encore plus. Je crois bien que si il me demandait ce qu'il voulait, là, tout de suite, j'aurais été capable de lui obéir.

« Ancolie… »

Qu'est ce que je devais faire bon sang ? M'approcher et l'embrasser ? Reculer et lui dire d'arrêter ce petit jeu ? Je ne savais même plus quoi penser.

Sa main descendit doucement sur mes lèvres. Le bout de ses doigts était doux et chaud. Son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus du mien, et…

« Est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

C'était la doyenne qui était entrée dans la chambre, inquiète. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais elle venait de nous interrompre. Je soupirais intérieurement en me disant que c'était peut être mieux comme ça.

Complètement sortit de sa rêverie, Dean demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne sortez surtout pas d'ici tout les deux. Il y a quelqu'un qui rôde dans les parages. Et le vieux Mac en a fait les frais… C'est dangereux pour le moment, ne sortez pas de cette maison jusqu'à demain matin.»

Nous acquiescèrent, la regardant refermer la porte et entendant le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner doucement. Dean se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant ce qui se passait dehors. Je le rejoignis pour découvrir que non loin de la maison, il y avait un corps.

Sans vie.

Nous étions plutôt éloignés, mais je pu reconnaître parfaitement le vieil homme qui m'avais fait pleurer. Et il était vraiment dans un sale état. Je reculais de la fenêtre, m'agrippant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, je me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis et je m'étais rétamé la tête la première sur le sol. Dean m'aida à me relever.

« Ca va ? Pas de bobo ?

- Non je vais bien… Merci Dean… »

Je mentais. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'avais une odeur de sang qui me prenait les narines, mais j'étais sure et certaine que c'était mon imagination. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas une goutte.

Dean s'était à nouveau approcher de moi, inquiet.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Je lui assurait que oui avant de m'allonger sur le lit, tremblante. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état. Après tout, j'ai envie de dire qu'il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait… »

Oui, moi aussi j'avais souhaité qu'il lui arrive du mal, mais je ne voulais pas la mort. Pas la mort, pas comme ça… Je sentis la main de Dean sur mes cheveux. Ils les caressaient doucement.

« Tu devrais dormir maintenant… Je serais à côté, dans mon sac de couchage. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à me réveiller… »

J'acquiesçais distraitement, puis je fus emportée par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, tout le village ne parlais que de ça : le meurtre du vieil homme grincheux, le meurtre du vieux Mac. Dean et moi avions rangé nos affaires dans nos sacs respectifs et nous apprêtions à partir.

Dans mon esprit, j'avais à nouveau l'image de Dean. Ce visage qu'il avait hier soir en me parlant. Ce baiser que j'attendais fébrilement et qui n'est jamais arrivé. Et ce meurtre horrible qui a tout gâché.

« Tu es prête ? On peu y aller ? »

Je lançais un grand sourire à mon ami. Nous remercions la doyenne avant de reprendre notre route. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de nous mettre en garde : le meurtrier n'avait pas encore été arrêté. Mais moi je savais qu'avec Dean à mes côtés, je n'avais peur de rien ni de personne.

La ville de Célestia s'éloignait, et nous reprenions la route 210, à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, nous descendions vers le sud, vers Bonville.

J'étais quand même heureuse de ce contretemps qu'avait permis l'éboulement sur les routes 211 et 206 : j'allais avoir Dean pour moi toute seule encore un moment.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Rivalités**

La route 210 me semblait longue vu qu'on avait déjà fait le chemin inverse. Mais cette fois ci, nous prenions le chemin de Bonville, au sud. C'était une ville connue pour ses ruines. Pas de simples ruines comme à Célestia, non, des ruines comme encore jamais vues auparavant et qui renfermaient des Zarbis.

Je connaissais vaguement ces pokémon, les Zarbis. Ils ont chacun une forme différentes, et il y en a autant que l'alphabet. C'est assez surprenant, surtout lorsqu'ils ont en groupe. A Bonville, on pouvait visiter les ruines et voir le mot que réservait les zarbis pour notre avenir. Je trouvais ça un peu idiot, mais si j'avais l'occasion, alors pourquoi pas ?

J'essayais d'oublier un peu ce qui s'était passé la veille à Célestia, et Dean tentait de m'y aider en me racontant des blagues. Des blagues pas toujours très fines, ni même très amusantes, mais qui arrivaient au moins à me faire penser à autre chose.

« Tu a connais celle là, quel est le comble pour un Pikachu ?

- Laisse moi deviner… De ne pas être au courant ? »

Bingo. J'avais la bonne réponse. Il y avait quand même des blagues que je connaissais. Je n'étais pas si bête après tout.

Mon moral revenait doucement au beau fixe alors qu'il avait été plus bas que terre. Dean s'amusait bien, et le voir ainsi me faisait plaisir. Le fait que nous ayons du faire tout un détour pour aller à Vestigion l'avait passablement ennuyé sur le coup, mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

En le regardant, je pensais à cet instant ou il avait été tout près de m'embrasser. Est-ce qu'il aurait du le faire ? Est-ce que c'était mieux ainsi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Mais à l'idée d'avoir ses lèvres posées sur les miennes, ça me faisait déjà rougir.

« Et celle là tu la connais : quel est le pokémon qui rate le plus souvent ses attaques ? »

Hum, j'étais coincée, je n'en savais rien du tout. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de donner ma langue au Miaouss.

« C'est Ratattac ! Parce qu'il rate toutes ses attaques ! »

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle là. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si drôle que ça.

Nous voyions rarement des dresseurs sur notre route. Le pu que l'on avait croisé prenaient le chemin inverse au nôtre. Je trouvais ça assez étrange, mais Dean me rassura.

« C'est parce qu'ils vont récupérer le badges de Voilaroc… Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour un rien Ancolie…

- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, c'est juste que je trouve ça un peu… Bizarre…

- Mais tout est bizarre si je t'écoute ! »

Il n'avait pas tort. Je trouvais que tout était bizarre. En même temps, ce voyage était mon premier véritable voyage sans mes parents. Je n'étais pas comme Dean, je n'avais pas souvent voyagé dans la région. Je ne savais pas comment les parents pouvaient laisser leurs enfants se promener seul dans la région sans surveillance.

« Ancolie… De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu as forcément peur de quelque chose sinon tu ne dirais pas que tout est bizarre autour de toi… J'ai tors ? »

Non, il n'avait pas tors. Il avait même carrément raison. J'ai peur d'être seule, j'avais peur d'être loin de chez moi, j'avais peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Odette, j'avais peur de tout et de n'importe quoi !

Dean m'avait prit la main. Ca arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Pas que ça me dérangeait, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être prise pour une gamine. Une gamine qu'on emmène à l'école en la tenant par la main… C'était un peu l'impression que ça me faisait.

« Ca t'embêtes quand je te prends par la main ? Si tu veux…

- Non, non. Ca ne m'embête pas du tout Dean… »

Je suis sûre d'avoir rougie en disant cela, et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il me lançais un grand sourire. J'aurais peut être du lui dire que ça m'énervait. Mais c'était trop tard de toute manières.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais vu une silhouette au bout du chemin. Une silhouette qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. C'était Garett.

Il marchait, continuant son chemin, qui était le même que le notre, et je lâcha la main de Dean pour me mettre à courir vers lui en hurlant son nom.

« Garett ! Attends nous ! »

Je savais que ça énerverait Dean, mais pour le coup, je m'en fichais un peu. Garett s'était arrêté et retourné en m'entendant hurler. Et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il m'accueillit.

« Ancolie, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu depuis qu'on s'est quitté à Voilaroc ? »

Je lui racontais alors ce qui nous était arrivé tendit que Dean nous rattrapais, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

A la fin de mon récit, Garett paraissait perplexe.

« Alors comme ça il y a même des problème dans ce coin perdu qu'est Célestia ? Si j'avais pu imaginer ça… Et toi, tu traînes toujours avec ce looser ? »

Dean s'était énervé presque immédiatement.

« Hé ho ! Mais comment tu parles ! »

Garett s'était mit à rire. Quand à moi, ça ne me plaisait pas trop.

« Tu devrais arrêter de lui dire ça, il n'est pas méchant tu sais. »

Et comme par magie, Garett s'était calmé devant un Dean tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de se mettre en colère. Je continuais :

« J'aimerai bien que l'on fasse le voyage tout les trois. A moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas assez matures pour vous supporter jusqu'à Vestigion ? Dans ce cas là je trouverais d'autres personnes pour m'emmener là bas… »

J'avais dis ça, mais je savais très bien que ce n'était avec personne d'autre que ces deux garçons que je voulais faire ce voyage. Les connaissants, ils allaient sûrement se mettre d'accord tout les deux et nous continuerions le chemin tous ensemble. C'est ce que j'espérais très fort au fond de moi.

Dean et Garett se regardèrent tout les deux comme deux bêtes fauves qui allaient se jeter dessus. Mais il ne se passa rien. Ils ne se battirent pas entre eux, et personne ne leva la voix, il y eut juste un grand silence. Je crois bien que je les avais à ma botte et que je pouvais en profiter, mais je n'étais pas assez méchante pour ça.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est à trois que nous avons continué notre chemin sur la partie sud de la route 210. C'était rassurant d'un côté, amusant de l'autre. Et puis, les avoir tout les deux à mes côtés allait peut être enfin me décider sur ce que je ressentais pour eux. Car malgré moi, mon cœur ne savait choisir. J'étais comme ça, c'est tout.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu te rends au Lac Savoir parce que tu pense que c'est là bas que se trouve ton père ? »

J'acquiesçais. J'avais résumé rapidement à Garett ce qui m'avais poussé à quitter Verchamps et à tout y laisser. Y compris ma mère et son magasin de fleurs.

« Et cette fameuse Pokéball, tu as essayé de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas. C'est à mon père, si je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui m'attend comme punition. »

Une punition. Celles de mon père avaient toujours été très sévères. Oh, il ne s'agissait pas de coups, mon père n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi. Non, c'était pire : il me faisait écrire encore et encore des pages et des pages de ses résultats de recherches sur les pokémon spectres et ténèbres. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'a nuit, puisque maintenant je peux écrire beaucoup et rapidement sans avoir mal aux poignets, c'est juste que je n'aimais pas ça. C'était aussi simple.

« On devrait peut être accélérer la cadence si vous voulez qu'on arrive à Bonville avant la fin de la journée ! »

Dean avait vraiment l'air grognon depuis que nous avions décidés de continuer le chemin ensemble. Il avait dit ça rapidement, avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Garett avait acquiescé, moi de même. Même si Bonville n'était plus très loin à présent, il ne fallait pas que nous prenions notre temps.

En fait, je voulais arriver le plus rapidement possible pour visiter les ruines. C'était une bonne occasion qui ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant bien longtemps, et je comptais embarquer les garçons avec moi. A plusieurs, c'était toujours plus amusant.

« C'est quoi ce sourire bizarre Ancolie ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? »

Zut, Garett avait remarqué. C'est vrai, j'avais beaucoup de mal à cacher mes émotions. J'étais transparente comme l'eau, et on pouvait quasiment tout savoir juste en regardant mon visage. J'avais repris mon calme et me contenta de lui répondre gentiment.

« Non ce n'est rien, je repensais seulement à un truc marrant… »

En disant cela, je repensais à la blague du Ratattac que Dean m'avait raconté plus tôt. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas amusante cette blague. Mais pas amusante du tout.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**Les ruines mystérieuses de Bonville**

Comme je l'avais espéré, nous arrivions à Bonville dans l'après midi. C'était une ville qui avait souvent des visiteurs grâce aux fameuses ruines. Tout le monde voulait y aller. Et moi aussi. Je me demandais encore comment j'allais réussir à convaincre les garçons de m'y accompagner. Pas que j'avais peur d'y aller toute seule mais… En fait, si. J'avais peur d'y aller toute seule.

La ville n'était pas immense, mais elle était déjà plus grande que Célestia. Et il y avait beaucoup plus de vie ici. Les touristes, les dresseurs de passage… C'était vraiment vivant, et ça me rassurait un peu.

« Bon, qu'est ce que qu'on fait maintenant ? On va se prendre une chambre à l'auberge ? »

Dean avait vraiment l'air énervé. Je crois qu'il ne voulais qu'une seule chose : se débarrasser de Garett le plus vite possible. Mais je pensais sincèrement que prendre une chambre n'était pas urgent. Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était visiter les ruines de Bonville.

Je me disais que ce serait dur de convaincre les garçons. Mais en fait, je m'étais aperçue que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas très gentil, mais je voulais vraiment y aller.

« Moi je pensais qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour aller visiter les ruines… On peut y voir des zarbis, et y'en a même qui disent qu'ils peuvent prédire l'avenir ! »

Ils m'avaient presque tout les deux répondus en même temps, et la même chose.

« On y va tout de suite ! »

C'était vraiment trop facile.

Il y avait un monde fou devant l'entrée des ruines. Et ils étaient tous là pour voir les Zarbis. Quand à moi, j'étais pressée d'y aller. Pouvoir me détendre un peu et penser à autre chose allait me faire le plus grand bien. Et puis, j'étais bien accompagnée pour le coup.

A l'entrée, des hommes en uniformes conduisaient des petits groupes de touristes dans la grotte. Ils y restaient un bon quart d'heure avant de ressortir, les yeux écarquillés par ce que pouvaient laisser les Zarbis comme messages. J'étais assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils me diront. Allais je enfin recevoir un bon présage ?

« C'est à nôtre tour ! »

Dean semblait lui aussi impatient. Quand à Garett… Ils nous suivaient sans dire grand-chose. Je le soupçonnais d'être déjà venu ici.

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que nous faisions la queue pour pouvoir visiter les ruines Bonville. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal aux jambes. Enfin, un homme en uniforme vint nous appeler pour nous faire entrer.

« Vous êtes déjà venus visiter les ruines de Bonville ? »

Dean et moi avions répondu que non. Garett, oui, comme je m'en doutais. L'homme continua :

« Les Zarbis sont des pokémon capable de faire passer certains messages mystérieux. Bien entendu, il ne faut pas tout prendre à la lettre… »

Il parlait des Zarbis, mais moi, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. J'étais plus occupée à regarder les magnifiques fresques qui décoraient les murs de ces ruines. La plupart représentaient des Zarbis, mais il y avait aussi des pokémon légendaires. J'avais cru reconnaître Dialga et Palkia.

J'avais déjà lu un livre sur ces deux pokémon. Dialga et Palkia étaient nés d'Arceus, source de toute créations. Dialga aurait mit en marche le temps. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons un passé, un présent et un futur. Quand à Palkia… Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'information dessus. Certains livres le décrive comme étant le maître des dimensions et qu'il peut modeler l'espace selon son désir. D'après ces écrits, si Palkia et Dialga se battent, c'est la fin du monde.

J'aimais beaucoup la mythologie. Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu l'idée de devenir comme ma mère, une marchande de fleurs, j'aurais suivit cette voie. Visiter les ruines, décrypter les messages laissés par nos ancêtres, retranscrirent leurs légendes… Oui, je pense que ça m'aurait bien plus tout ça…

« … Voilà pourquoi on appelle ces ruines ainsi… »

Je sortis de ma rêverie à cet instant. J'avais un peu honte car je n'avait pas écouter un seul mot de ce que nous avait dis le guide. Nous étions enfin arrivés dans la salle aux Zarbis.

Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes les formes. Ils flottaient dans les airs comme des oiseaux, allant et venant un peu partout. J'en connaissais deux qui, je pense, auraient bien voulut en attraper, mais c'était formellement interdit. Et toc.

C'était étrange devoir ce genre de pokémon et pourtant je n'avais pas peur. C'était assez étonnant venant de moi. Le guide nous regarda tout les trois.

« Et bien, voyons voir quel message les Zarbis vont-ils vous laisser. »

Il y en avait une poignée qui s'était approchés de nous, puis seuls cinq d'entre eux restèrent à flotter en nous faisant face. Les autres étaient repartit dans la nuée. Il ne restait que cinq lettres. Et ces cinq lettres formaient un mot dont le sens m'échappait.

C'est Garett qui demanda à voix haute à notre guide :

« Curse ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est de l'anglais ?

- Apparemment. Si je me rappelle bien et si je ne dis pas de bêtises, Curse signifie Malédiction. Mais vous êtes des dresseurs de pokémon, alors je pense que ce message doit les concerner. Faites y très attention et occupez vous bien d'eux. »

Je serrais mon sac, tremblante.

Une malédiction. Des pokémon maudits. Mon père qui à disparut et qui m'envoie un message bizarre. Des morts… C'était à moi que ce message s'adressait. C'était moi qui étais maudite. C'était moi et personne d'autre.

« Ancolie, est ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle… »

Je relevais la tête vers Dean. A ses côtés, Garett avait aussi l'air inquiet. Je décidais de garder mes impressions pour moi.

« Non tous va bien… C'est juste qu'il fait vraiment frais ici. Et si nous sortions ? »

Lorsque que nous sommes sortit des ruines, il restait encore pas mal de personnes qui faisaient la queue pour y entrer. Quand à moi, je m'en mordais les doigts. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais entrer là dedans.

Curse. Malédiction.

J'étais maudite. Je le savais. Je m'en doutais. Et en avoir la confirmation allait me miner le moral pour un bon moment. J'étais encore en train d'y penser quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'était celle de Dean.

« Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ce qu'a dit le guide. Il ne faut pas prendre tout ça au pied de la lettre… »

Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Un sourire qui s'était évanoui presque immédiatement en entendant la voix de Garett.

« Cette andouille a raison Ancolie. Arrête d'y penser… »

J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se battre tout les deux, mais ils s'étaient juste contentés de se regarder avec un regard mauvais. Oui, j'allais penser à autre chose : à leur éviter de se battre et de s'arracher les cheveux. C'était une bonne alternative.

Avant de partir à l'auberge des dresseurs, j'avais fais un tour au magasin pour me racheter un paquet de cookies. Celui que j'avais était presque fini. Il ne restait que deux cookies se battant en duel au fond de la boite. J'en profitais pour regarder ce que le magasin proposait comme article, et je tombais sous le charme d'une magnifique barrette rouge pour les cheveux.

Ca pour être magnifique, elle l'était vraiment. Elle avait la forme d'une rose. Mais lorsque je me suis penchée pour voir le prix, j'ai vite déchanté. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes moyens. Elle était un peu chère, et je n'avais pas assez d'argent de toute façon. Je m'apprêtais à me retourner tout en poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme. Mais derrière moi, il y avait Garett.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais Ancolie ?

- Oui, je vais prendre mon paquet de cookies et… Et c'est tout… »

Je devais vraiment faire une tête toute triste, parce que Garett m'avais caressé la tête avec un grand sourire. Puis il m'avait forcé à me retourner vers la vitrine où se trouvait la barrette qui me faisait de l'œil.

« Bon, dis moi qu'est ce qui te plait dans cette vitrine.

- Mais y'a rien qui…

- C'est pas la peine de me mentir. J'te vois baver devant depuis tout à l'heure. Alors c'est quoi ? »

Rougissante, je lui montrais la barrette en forme de rose. Il regarda le prix et siffla.

« Elle est pas donnée dis donc.

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que je laissais tomber. »

Puis je m'étais dirigé vers la caisse, le laissant là, planté devant la vitrine. Après avoir payé mon paquet de cookies, il ne me restait vraiment pas grand-chose. Ce serait mon dernier paquet pendant le voyage. Après, il fallait que je me serre la ceinture.

Je rejoignit Dean qui avait déjà finit ses achats. Il avait pris quelques bricoles pour grignoter, et quelques objets pour soigner ses pokémon, au cas où… Garett nous fit un signe qui voulait dire « partez sans moi je vous rejoins ». Dean et moi sortions alors du magasin, sous un soleil qui commençait doucement à se coucher.

« Je trouve ça amusant de continuer le voyage tout les trois… Qu'est ce que tu en pense Dean ? »

J'avais demandé ça comme ça, pour parler, pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est juste que j'avais oublié que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

« Moi je pense qu'on aurait dû continuer tout les deux. Juste nous deux. Garett est un casse pied de première. Juste à deux, ça aurait été… »

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase. Je n'allais pas le forcer, même si je mourrais envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire exactement. C'est à ce moment là que Garett était sortit du magasin, un petit paquet dans les mains.

Un petit paquet qu'il me tendit avec un énorme sourire.

« C'est pour toi. »

Je l'ouvrais rapidement. Non, il n'avait pas acheté… Il n'avait pas fais ça quand même ! Ca m'arracha un cri de surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Si. Il l'avait acheté. Il avait acheté la barrette en forme de rose et me l'avait offert. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça.

« Elle est tellement chère… Pourquoi me l'avoir offert ?

- Parce que je pense que ça t'ira bien. Et puis… Voir la tête déconfite de Dean ça n'a pas de prix. »

Effectivement, Dean n'avait pas apprécié. Mais alors pas le moins du monde. Il était rouge écarlate et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Quand à moi, un peu génée, je remerciais Garett pour son cadeau.

Les premières étoiles apparurent quand nous nous sommes rendus à l'auberge des dresseurs. Nous avions chacun prit une chambre. J'allais être seule pour la nuit. Je me laissais tomber dans mon lit, épuisée. Demain allait être un autre jour, ce serait peut être une autre malédiction…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Au revoir Skitty**

Il était encore tôt ce matin lorsque nous nous sommes mit en route pour Unionpolis. C'est une grande ville que je connaissais vaguement pour y être passé plusieurs fois. A ce qu'il paraît, il y a des concours de beauté pour les pokémon. Moi je trouve ça franchement ridicule, mais il y en a que ça à l'air d'amuser… C'est toujours mieux que de les faire se battre pour rien….

Le soleil s'était à peine levé lorsque nous avons commencé à emprunter la route 209. Une route pleine de verdure, comme d'habitude… En même temps, Sinnoh est une région assez verte. Mis à part au nord où je sais qu'il neige très souvent, toute la région est remplie de forêts. Ce n'est pas désagréable, à condition de ne pas s'y perdre… Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on ne sait pas lire un plan.

Tendit que nous marchions silencieusement sur le chemin, Dean avait décidé de libérer son Skitty. Ce dernier était donc sortit de sa Pokéball, et gambadait autour de nous.

Si jamais un jour il me fallait vraiment un pokémon, alors je crois que sans aucun doute j'aurais choisi un Skitty, ou alors un Tiplouf. J'adorais sa fourrure douce et rose, et malgré le fait que ce soit un pokémon craintif, celui de Dean semblait être très amical. Il n'hésitait pas à s'approcher de moi et à me demander des caresses que je m'empressais de lui donner.

« Ca fait longtemps que Skitty t'accompagne ? »

J'avais posé gentiment la question à Dean, ce qui semblait déplaire à Garett, mais je m'en fichais.

« C'est mon premier Pokémon. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'attraper, parce que les Skitty sont très craintifs… Ils ne s'approchent pas des humains…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te pose la question Dean… Comment as-tu fais ?

- C'est tout bête en fait… J'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un Skitty qui vivait pas loin de chez moi. J'essayais de l'appâter avec un tas de truc : viandes, poissons, croquettes… Rien n'a fonctionné.

- Et qu'as-tu fais ?

- J'allais laisser tomber. De toute façon, je n'étais pas vraiment doué. Et un soir, je l'ai trouvé, blessé. Il avait dû se battre ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui, mais j'ai été accueillit par des coups de griffes et une bonne morsure. Je peux te dire que je les ais senties passer. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça dans la nature. Alors je l'ai soigné avant de le laisser.

- Et il est repartit ?

- En fait, il m'a suivit jusqu'à la maison, et depuis, on ne s'est plus quittés. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire après avoir entendu son histoire. C'était très mignon. De son côté, Skitty se frotta contre ma main pour me demander un câlin. Je lui gratouillait derrière l'oreille et au vu de ses ronronnements, je savait qu'il aimait ça.

Je lançais un regard discret vers Garett. Il semblait ailleurs. Je décidais de le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Et toi Garett ? Qui est ton premier pokémon ? »

Il me dévisagea avant de sortir une Pokéball de sa poche. IL la laissa tomber doucement sur le sol, et un Mustébouée en sortit. C'était un pokémon de type eau, qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une loutre et une belette. Mais ça ne le rendait pas moins mignon pour autant. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux sur le pokémon, je me tournais vers Garett, espérant sans doute qu'il avait une histoire aussi intéressante que Dean à me raconter. Il semblait avoir deviné ce que j'attendais de lui, parce qu'il secoua la tête.

« Désolé pour toi Ancolie, mais je n'ai pas d'histoire gnangnan et cul-cul la praline à te raconter. C'est mon père qui m'a offert ce Mustébouée. C'est tout.

- Ah ? C'est dommage… Moi qui pensait…

- Raté. Je n'ai pas une seule histoire mignonne avec mes pokémon. C'est juste des histoires de captures ou d'échange très banales. »

Il avait bien insisté sur les derniers mots. Je soupirais. Vraiment, Garett était jaloux ou quoi ? En tout cas, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait. Et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

La route 209 était ensoleillée à présent. Skitty gambadait près de nous, tout comme le Mustébouée que Garett laissa en dehors de sa Pokéball. Est-ce qu'il voulait faire la même chose que Dean ? J'en étais quasiment sûre et certaine. Ces deux là se connaissaient et se jalousaient mutuellement. Tant qu'ils ne disaient rien et ne se battaient pas, ça m'allait.

Nous marchions donc en direction d'Unionpolis lorsque nous avons remarqué une personne assise sur le bas côté de la route. C'était un homme qui semblait perdu. Habillé simplement, le regard ailleurs. Quittant le petit groupe, je décidais m'approcher de lui et de lui donner un coup de main.

« Ancolie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- On ne va pas le laisser là tout seul Dean… Si il est perdu, il fait bien l'aider.

- Oui mais tu sais… »

Je n'écoutais même pas la fin de sa phrase que je m'approchais de l'homme et m'arrêtais face à lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué et il parlait tout seul à voix basse.

« Tous… Tous… Tous… Ils doivent tous… Oui, tous… »

Je ne comprenais pas bien de quoi il parlait, mais je décidais de l'interrompre gentiment.

« Excusez moi monsieur, vous êtes perdu ? Vous voulez venir avec nous à Unionpolis ?

- Tous… Tous…

- Je ne comprends pas… »

Il avait levé la tête et me regardait à présent. Son regard me fit peur, un regard vide, perdu. Un regard des plus étranges. J'essayais de me reprendre et lui reposa ma question.

« Est-ce que tout va bien monsieur ?

- TOUS ! »

Il s'était mit à hurler. Un hurlement de fou. J'avais reculé, regrettant à cet instant de m'être approchée de lui. Il m'attrapa par le bras tout en continuant à hurler des mots incompréhensibles, des paroles sans suites.

« ILS DOIVENT TOUS CREVER ! TOUS ! TOUS ! TOUS ! »

J'essayais de me dégager, mais il me tenait vraiment avec une de ces forces. Derrière moi, Dean et Garett s'étaient mit à crier.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

- Laissez là tranquille ! »

Mais contrairement à ce que mes amis lui demandaient, il resserra sa prise sur moi. Il continuait à marmonner des mots bizarres, et moi, j'avais la frousse. Si j'avais pu, je serais tombée les pommes. Mais non, j'étais juste là, tremblante, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. De sa poche, je l'avais vu sortir un objet et je priais pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pensais. Mais non. C'était bien ça.

La lame du couteau brillait à la lumière du soleil, m'aveuglant à moitié.

« Crever… Tous… »

Il continuait à déblatérer ses paroles sans queues ni tête, et il leva son couteau au dessus de moi. Il allait me tuer. Il allait me tuer.

Est-ce que j'allais mourir maintenant ?

« Skitty ! Attaque charge, maintenant !

- Mustébouée ! Vive attaque ! »

J'avais entendu les voix de mes amis, et leurs deux pokémon s'étaient jetés sur mon agresseur. Ce dernier me relâcha, et je m'enfuis vers Dean et Garett, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

J'étais à peine arrivée à leurs côtés que j'entendis Dean pousser un hurlement.

« SKITTY ! »

Je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passait, mais je m'étais doutée que ce n'était pas bon. Le Skitty de Dean avait reçut un coup de couteau dans le flanc, et ce dernier se traînait lamentablement sur le sol, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang.

C'était horrible. Le Mustébouée de Garett avait reculé. Je croyais vraiment que nous allions tous mourir. Je le croyais vraiment.

Heureusement pour nous, une brigade passait par là. Il ne leurs fallu que quelques instants pour mettre hors de nuire ce fou. Car c'était vraiment un fou.

J'avais rejoint Dean, qui était penché sur son Skitty et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je voulais m'excuser, car je savais que ce qui s'était passé était en partie de ma faute. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. En le voyant dans cet état, je me suis mise à pleurer aussi.

Skitty avait rejoins le paradis des pokémon.

Un agent s'approcha de nous. Je tentais de me reprendre et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

« J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions importante. Est-ce que l'individu vous a mordu ou griffé ? »

C'était très bizarre comme question. Mais j'y répondais quand même.

« Non. Il n'y a rien eu de la sorte. Pas de griffures, ni rien de ce genre. Il m'a juste menacée avec un couteau, et puis… »

Je sombrais à nouveau en larmes.

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Pour tout vous dire, nous avons bien fait de l'appréhender maintenant. Si il avait été laissé en liberté plus longtemps, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, plus occupée à pleurer. Skitty avait perdu la vie pour m'avoir protégé, et c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça.

Finalement, je m'étais décidée à parler à Dean, qui pleurait doucement sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Plus loin, Garett répondait aux questions que lui posait un autre agent.

« Je suis désolée Dean… C'est de ma faute… C'est »

Il avait posé sa main sur ma bouche, doucement, pour me faire taire. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et le sourire qu'il m'adressa à ce moment là était le plus triste que j'aie jamais vu.

« C'est pas de ta faute Ancolie… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

A cet instant, un autre agent s'approcha de nous.

« Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous déposer à la tour perdue. C'est le meilleur endroit pour que votre compagnon repose en paix. »

Dean avait accepté, doucement, sans rien dire. Et tendit que nous montions dans un véhicule, Garett était venu nous voir.

« Moi je vais continuer tout seul de mon côté. On se reverra sûrement plus tard. »

Je le remerciais de ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, mais Dean ne lui adressa même pas la parole. Garett me fit un petit signe avant de repartir seul. Quand à moi, je m'en voulais vraiment. C'était de ma faute, peu importe ce que disait Dean.

J'étais maudite.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**La Tour Perdue**

Dean et moi nous retrouvions donc au bas de la tour Perdue. Le groupe d'agents était repartit pour Unionpolis, nous laissant ici.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit par mon père. Il s'agissait d'un lieu où reposait les pokémon mort. Il y avait plusieurs étages, et de nombreuses rumeurs couraient sur ce lieu. Mon père en était très friand à l'époque. Il était venu plusieurs fois ici, pour ses recherches. Et à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison, il avait des histoires flippantes à raconter. Des pokémon fantômes qui hantaient les lieux, ce genre de chose… Moi je n'aimais pas trop ça, ça m'empêchait de dormir et j'en faisais des cauchemars.

Et la tour Perdue se trouvait face à moi, immense. Un cimetière sur plusieurs étages…

J'en frissonnais.

A mes côtés, Dean restait silencieux. Dans ses bras, le corps sans vie de Skitty. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder, parce que je me sentais toujours coupable de ce qui s'était passé. C'était de ma faute. C'est tout. Peu importe ce que Dean pensait.

La tour Perdue était immense. Il y avait des personnes qui en sortaient. Certaines pleuraient, d'autres se contentaient d'afficher un visage triste. En même temps, je ne devais pas m'attendre à rencontrer des gens heureux dans cet endroit. J'étais mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Cet endroit me rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, je n'y avais jamais été. C'est juste que cet endroit me rappelait Odette.

Quand elle avait été retrouvée, il y a deux ans, elle était morte. Dans un état méconnaissable, sa famille avait même eut du mal à la reconnaître. Et quelques jours plus tard, je suis allée à ses obsèques.

Il y avait un monde fou. Je crois que toutes les personnes habitant Verchamps étaient présentes. Avec ma mère, on avait préparé une magnifique couronne de fleurs. Des chrysanthèmes de toutes les couleurs. J'aimais beaucoup ces fleurs, même si je me sentais un peu triste à chaque fois que je devais en faire un bouquet. Mais là, j'étais en larmes. Il a même fallut que ce soit ma mère qui finisse la couronne, car j'étais vraiment mal.

Et le pire, ce fut les obsèques en elle-même. Triste, morne. Personne ne sourirait, tout le monde pleurait. La mort d'Odette avait été un coup terrible dans le cœur de tout ceux qui la connaissait de près ou de loin. C'était mon amie. Et elle était morte.

Jamais plus je ne la reverrais sourire ou pleurer. Jamais plus je n'entendrais sa voix et son rire. Plus jamais.

Au fond de la grande salle drapée de noir, il y avait un cercueil blanc, immaculé. Celui d'Odette. Je m'étais assise à côté de ma mère, et je pleurais doucement. Je n'écoutais même pas les paroles des personnes présentes, des parents qui rendaient leurs derniers hommages à leur fille, des amis qui racontaient des souvenirs heureux, et autres choses.

Moi, je trouvais ça un peu bête de vouloir la faire revivre une dernière fois ici. Pour moi, elle était morte. Elle serait juste dans mes souvenirs, et dans mon cœur. Elle serait là, pour moi.

Juste pour moi.

Il me semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que nous emmenions le cercueil dans le petit cimetière. La pluie avait commencé à tomber. Une simple coïncidence. Le ciel pleurait avec moi. C'était juste une coïncidence. Doucement, le cercueil avait été descendus en terre et recouvert. Avec ma mère, nous avions déposé notre couronne mortuaire en chrysanthèmes, nous avions fait une prière pour le repos d'Odette et nous sommes repartis.

Jamais avec ma mère nous n'avions reparlé d'Odette. Jamais. Je la gardais tout au fond de mon cœur, et c'est tout.

A l'entrée de la tour Perdue, il y avait un marchand de fleurs. M'éloignant de Dean, je les regardais, cherchant quelques Chrysanthèmes. J'en choisis quelques unes, colorées de rose, comme l'avait été la fourrure de ce courageux Skitty, et les régla sans compter.

Je rejoignis Dean à l'entrée, et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le suivis à l'intérieur.

Il y avait des tombes partout. Et sur chacune d'entre elles, des noms et des dates. Tout défila devant moi, des tombes bien entretenues, d'autres qui l'étaient moins, et d'autres pas du tout. Différentes dates, qui nous ramenaient des années en arrière, ou à l'inverse, nous ramenais juste quelques semaines ou quelques jours avant.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet endroit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme est venu nous aborder. Costume sombre, teint pâle. L'air indifférent. En même temps, il devait passer son temps à accompagner des gens en larmes, ce n'était pas vraiment un travail amusant.

« Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour votre pokémon… Je peux vous proposer une place au quatrième étage. Suivez moi. »

Je regardais Dean, mais ce dernier s'était juste mit à suivre l'homme en noir, en silence. J'avais l'air idiote avec mes fleurs. Mais je les suivis aussi.

Nous avions traversé plusieurs allées remplies de tombes. Et à chaque étage, c'était la même chose. Des tombes à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. C'était plus que déprimant. De temps en temps, il y avait des gens. Des dresseurs aussi. Ils pleuraient. Quoi de plus normal dans un cimetière ?

Nous arrivions enfin au quatrième étage, après une petite marche forcée. Des tombes partout. De la tristesse partout. Je me sentais mal. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. Mais alors, pas du tout.

L'homme nous emmena dans un coin ou il y avait très peu de tombes où étaient inscrites des noms et des dates. Il en montra une toute simple à Dean.

« Vu la taille et la corpulence de votre compagnon, je pense que celle-ci sera parfaite. Si vous voulez bien me noter les noms et date de naissance et de décès de votre pokémon sur ce papier… »

Il tendit une feuille à remplir à Dean qui s'empressa de la remplir. L'homme vérifia rapidement les informations avant de continuer.

« Bien, bien… Je m'occuper de tout. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir dans une heure environ, je pense que j'aurais fini. En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à vous promener dans la tour. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, mais certaines tombes valent le détour. »

Dean acquiesçait, mais ne bougeait pas ni ne parla. Il avait fallut que je le prenne par la main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à marcher dans les allées, regardant les différentes tombes. Il y en avait des magnifiques, pour sur. Comme celle-ci, où étaient gravée un blason avec un Evoli, le tout entouré de lierre. Je m'étais arrêté quelques instants pour la regarder d'un peu plus près.

_Veve, tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs_

Sur la tombe en elle-même, des roses blanches à moitiés fanées. C'est dommage, c'est joli les roses blanches. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le maître où la maîtresse de ce pokémon ait décidé d'en mettre. Dans le langage des fleurs, la rose blanche signifie l'amour pur. A moins que…

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'inventer des histoires. La personne qui aura posé ses roses blanches ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elles représentaient, c'est tout.

« Dean… »

Ma voix tremblait. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air interrogatif.

« Dean… Est-ce que tu penses que je suis maudite ? Depuis que je suis partie de Verchamps, il ne m'arrive que des choses bizarres… Et ce qu'on dit les Zarbis dans les ruines Bonville… Je n'arrive pas à retirer ça de ma tête, et si c'était la vérité ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Dean le brisa.

« Ecoute Ancolie. C'est des histoires tout ça. Tu n'es pas plus maudite que moi ou que n'importe qui.

- Mais regarde. Depuis que je suis partie, il m'est arrivé un tas de problèmes. Déjà avant qu'on se rencontre toi et moi… »

Je voulais parler des trois garçons qui m'avaient attaqué et qui s'étaient retrouvés dans un sale état, mais je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé exactement alors je n'ai pas continué. Je me suis contenté de baisser la tête, honteuse, les larmes aux yeux, mon bouquet de chrysanthèmes à la main.

Dean, avec un léger sourire, m'avais prise dans ses bras. C'est à cet instant que je fondis complètement en larmes. Je pleurais, comme ce jour, il y a longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote, de n'attirer que des ennuis à ceux que j'aimais. Je ne servais à rien. J'étais maudite.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans les bras de Dean à pleurer. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que l'homme en costume est venu nous chercher pour nous dire que c'était terminé.

Il nous avait raccompagné à la tombe de Skitty avant de nous laisser là et de repartir. Je déposais mon bouquet de Chrysanthèmes sur la tombe et fit une petite prière pour remercier ce pauvre Skitty. Dean avait fait la même chose. Et nous sommes resté là, tout les deux, à regarder la tombe. La tombe de ce brave Skitty. Skitty qui avait donné sa vie pour me protéger.

C'est Dean qui me prit la main pour nous faire sortir de cet endroit. Je le suivais comme un automate. Si il voulait m'emmener n'importe où, c'était le moment. J'étais incapable de sortir Skitty de mes pensées. Le pauvre…

Ce fut le soleil qui me sortit de ma rêverie. La tour Perdue était là, imposante. Mais je ne voulais pas y remettre les pieds. Cet endroit me donnait la frousse. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. La route 209 nous attendait, et au bout de celle-ci, Unionpolis.

Je me tournais vers Dean, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Il eut un sourire. Me tenant toujours la main, il me regardait de ses grands yeux encore mouillés de larmes.

« Si on continue de pleurer et de ses lamenter comme ça, je crois que Skitty reviendra nous hanter. On doit arriver à Unionpolis avant ce soir. Sinon, c'est une nuit à la belle étoile qui nous attend, et je ne trouve pas ça très engageant. Quoi que si c'est à côté de toi… »

Je rougissais comme une pivoine. Il recommençait à me taquiner, au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il allait un peu mieux. Il me lança un grand sourire qui me remonta le moral à une sacrée vitesse.

Et pourtant, j'étais toujours sûre et certaine d'une chose : j'étais maudite.


End file.
